Why Me?
by Gwenwhyvar
Summary: InuYasha is the Casanova of college. He represents everything Kagome, an optimistic writer, despises. Add in secrets, pranks, fights, and a regular college experience, and that equals drama!
1. Leaving and Arriving

Summary: Inu-Yasha is the Casanova of college. He represents everything Kagome, an optimistic writer, despises. Add in secrets, pranks, fights, and a regular college experience, and that equals drama! Pairings: hah! Did you actually think I would tell you the pairings?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inu-yasha, much to my unhappiness.

A/N: I've only read the manga, never seen the anime, so please don't get mad at me if say, some of the colors of the eyes are wrong. Oh, and FJ stands for Feudal Japan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter One: Leaving and Arriving

The girl turned around, giving the house she had grown up in one last glance. Memories flooded through her mind, and tears pricked her eyes. She sighed, breathed in the cool morning air, and etched this moment into her mind. Then she looked to her family gathered by the car, waiting to give a final goodbye. She studied their faces and stored this moment in her memory as well, vowing to remember it forever.

Kagome was finally leaving for college today. She was 18 and had been accepted to FJ University, one of the best colleges around, but that didn't make it any easier to leave. For years all she had wanted was to break free of her noisy household, and suffocating family. She wanted to finally have some freedom. But now that she was gazing at their faces, Kagome realized just how much she was going to miss them. Kagome descended the stairs to the driveway and made her way over to Souta first.

"I'm going to miss you, kiddo," Kagome said quietly, brushing her long hair away from her face. Souta looked up at her forlornly. "I mean, who's going to annoy me while I'm away?" Souta managed a watery smile as tears began to trickle down his small face.

"Don't cry!" Kagome said, dismayed, sniffling as she tried to hold back her own tears. "I'll be back in no time," she said, trying to convince herself as much as Souta. "After all, I'm coming back for Christmas, so I'll see you then, and I'll get you a great present!" Souta's face immediately brightened. "Yeah!" Kagome continued, "The best present in all of Japan."

"Ooh! Ooh! Make it big!" he said excitedly. "Maybe that new toy car I saw!" Kagome smiled and left Souta to dream about his new toy car. She turned to her Grandpa next.

"I'm going to miss you too, Grandpa," Kagome said.

"Don't worry," He replied calmly. "I know that you'll stay out of trouble. Especially with this new, enchanted object I have for you. It's one of a kind!"

"Grandpa…" He acted like he hadn't heard her.

"It's very rare, and I worked VERY hard to find it!" He rambled on, looking immensely pleased with himself.

"I really don't need…"

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, "It was rumored to have been very powerful, and it was found recently…"

"Alright! Alright!" Kagome exclaimed, cutting him off from giving a long-winded explanation. "What is it?" Kagome mentally prepared herself as her grandfather produced with a flourish…a necklace. A beautiful necklace.

"This…this is what you were going to give me?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She examined the necklace. No shrunken heads. No old charms made to ward off porridge. All it had was a beautiful locket on a silver chain. Shimmering flowers wound up the small heart. Kagome glanced at her grandfather. He looked back with a tender smile on his face.

"I thought you might like it," he said quietly. Kagome threw her arms around him, and he was stiff for a moment before enfolding her in a gentle hug. Kagome slipped the necklace into her pocket before turning to her mom.

"Ready to go?" her mom asked. Kagome nodded hesitantly and they both got into the car. They pulled out of the driveway, and Kagome waved madly at her brother and grandfather until they were out of sight. They drove in silence until Kagome's mother glanced at her worriedly.

"Now I know we've been over this before, but are you sure you don't want to stay in the dorms at the college?" Kagome sighed, but her mother continued. "You'd be closer to people your age, and closer to the college, of course." Kagome interrupted her mother.

"Yes. I am absolutely positive. I want to be somewhere out in the real world. Not shut away in the dorms. I want to pay my own way, live by myself. Besides, it was recommended by the college, it is very affordable, and you have already been there to check it out, right?" Kagome looked at her mother expectantly.

"Well, yes, all that is true. And the man renting out the room did seem very responsible. I'm sure you'll be fine." Said her mother, sounding more like she was convincing herself than Kagome. Kagome sighed, this time in relief. Her mother had finally trusted her with something.

"Thank you," Kagome said quietly. She smiled at her mother, and realized how much she was going to miss her. Then she thought of college and what awaited her. All Kagome hoped for was a quiet first year, to get used to living by herself and holding down a part time job and going to a new school. Well, everyone gets disappointed sometimes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku sat one the plane, waiting grumpily in a window seat for the other passengers to get seated. He had been one of the first ones to board because he couldn't wait to get away from his family, and head off to college.

Miroku thought back to his dad, while they were waiting for the plane to arrive. He had seemed broken, crippled. After what had happened… Suddenly Miroku's train of thought broke as a girl stopped at his row.

"Um…excuse me, is this the row with 39 B?" The girl blinked her large blue eyes at him expectantly, and pushed her black hair out of her face. Miroku smiled. _'I can't believe my luck'_ He thought to himself.

"Yes, this is the row," Miroku replied, flashing a dazzling smile. "In fact…I think you're right next to me. See?" Miroku pointed to the sign above the seats. Sure enough, it was 39 A-C. "Here, let me help you with that. What it your name?" Miroku lifted her luggage into the compartment above their heads.

"Huh? Oh, Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Miroku's eyes widened as she smiled at him. Her smile was so…warm. He smiled back at her instinctively.

"I'm Miroku. Nice to meet you." They both sat down, just as the plane began to move forward. Miroku relaxed. This plane ride was going to be interesting.

"Oh crap." Kagome muttered. Miroku looked at her, surprised.

"Are you all right?" He asked carefully.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap." Her face whitened and Kagome hastily buckled her seatbelt. Miroku chuckled to himself as he buckled his own, suddenly understanding.

"Your first time flying?" He asked. Kagome looked at him nervously and nodded. "It's all right. Everyone gets nervous. Just look at me." Kagome looked at Miroku, and her face relaxed a bit. "Now everything is going to be fine." Miroku continued in a relaxing voice. He could feel the plane picking up speed, but Kagome seemed to be zoning out, as if transfixed by his voice. "We're all going to be fine." Then suddenly they were in the air, and Kagome gave a little nervous squeak. Her eyes left his face and shot towards the window.

"Oh. My. God. I'm flying. Ohmygod." Miroku looked at her nervously, expecting Kagome to be freaking out. But instead she was staring out the window, appearing exhilarated, but calm. "I'm flying!" she squealed excitedly. Then suddenly she was leaning past Miroku, and gazing out the window rapturously, not noticing a suddenly very disheveled Miroku.

"Well, do you want to switch seats then?" Miroku yelped, fighting the urge to feel Kagome up. She pulled back to look at him, much to Miroku's relief and disappointment.

"Really?" she breathed. "We can do that?" The seatbelt light had already turned off, so Miroku nodded, yes. Kagome laughed in excitement and took off her seatbelt. Miroku took his off as well and they began to switch places, but this time he couldn't resist. Allowing himself to fall, Miroku ended up on Kagome, with his hand patting her butt.

"Sorry!" Kagome exclaimed, much to Miroku's amusement. "That was my fault! I made you slip and fall, and oh, I'm so sorry!"

Miroku almost laughed but managed, "That's okay," and moved to his seat. Kagome finally got to the window seat, still looking guilty. Miroku chuckled to himself. _'What a strange girl.'_

"So," he said, trying to make some conversation. "Where are you headed off to?"

"FJ University!" Kagome stopped as Miroku's eyes widened. "What?" she asked horrified. "Did I say something wrong? Is my hair messed up? Do I have something between my teeth?"

Kagome was getting so worked up that Miroku almost laughed again. "No," he replied. "I'm going there too." Kagome looked at him in shock.

"But that's great! I can't believe this. I haven't even gotten there yet, and I already know someone who is going there!" After that, the conversation flowed easily. They found out that Kagome was a freshman, and Miroku was a sophomore, returning after one year. He told her about what the school offered and she told him about what she wanted to accomplish in the coming year. Towards the end of the plane flight, Miroku was shocked to find that somewhere along the way, he had stopped wanting to grope her. In his mind, she had become something of a little sister. Something about this girl Kagome was soothing, and warm. Miroku grinned, liking the thought that for once, he might actually be friends with a girl without ruining it by groping. He had always wanted a little sister.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, where are you staying?" Miroku asked Kagome. She had only been talking to him for a few hours, and already he felt like a close friend. _'Maybe it's something about his eyes,' _she mused, _'they're such a dark purple color, and so comforting.' _Kagome smiled at Miroku. He really was a nice guy, but for some reason she got the feeling he was a bit of a lech.

"Here, I have the address." Kagome pulled the slip of paper out of her jeans' pocket, and handed it over. It was a little worn and crumpled, but still legible. Miroku read the address, and his mouth fell open. He read it again just to make sure.

"Kagome…" Kagome looked over at him then laughed.

"Let me guess, you rented a room from the same place." He nodded weakly. "So what are you? A stalker?" Kagome laughed again. She was actually relieved. She enjoyed Miroku's company and was glad to have a friend with her.

Just then the plain took a dip and Kagome felt it turn towards the ground. The seatbelt sign came on, and they began to descend towards the airport, and the city where Kagome would soon be living in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was dark by the time the taxi pulled up to the house Kagome had rented a room in. Miroku had had to go pick up some groceries, so Kagome had come here alone. Nervously, she went to the trunk and got out her luggage, then paid the driver. As the taxi zoomed off into the night, Kagome took a deep breath, and walked towards the house. She straitened out her mussed up hair, and brushed off a few invisible specks of dirt from her shorts, then rang the bell.

Kagome heard no movement in the house in front of her. Nervously wondering if she had gotten the wrong address, Kagome rang the doorbell again, shifting from foot to foot. This time she heard footsteps and grumbling making their way towards the door. All of a sudden Kagome tripped while shifting her feet, and seemed to fall in slow motion as the door opened in front of her. She only had time to catch a glimpse of silver hair before crashing into the person holding the door open.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading, and please review, whether you liked the story or not. I'm new at this so I want to know what I did right and what I did wrong. Then next update should be coming soon, but be patient please!


	2. Settling In

First of all, I would really like to thank the people who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Oh, and I just realized I spelled Sota's name wrong in the previous chapter, and I'm sorry about that. (I spelled it Souta) So now! On with the show, before angry readers start throwing rocks and ducks at me.

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Inu-Yasha, but I am saving up. So far, I have…2 dollars and 37 cents. Is that enough?

Chapter 2: Settling In

"I am SO sorry!" Kagome burst out as she scrambled off the man in underneath her. He picked himself up gingerly, as if afraid she might try to attack him. "I didn't mean to! I was just standing there, and I slipped and…" Kagome trailed off as the man pushed his hair away from his face and glared at her coldly. His face was very handsome, if a little expressionless, and he had strange markings on the side of his face, which could have either been tattoos or scars. (Hah, bet you thought it was Inu for a second there.)

"And who might I ask, are you?" The man asked, in a chilly tone.

Kagome gulped. "Um…I'm Kagome Higurashi. I rented a room here. You know, for school, I'm going nearby to the…" The man seemed to wince, then stepped aside to let her in.

"I own the rental house," said the man as he led her through the house. "Just try to keep your room fairly clean, don't cause any trouble, and don't steal anything, because I'll know if you do." He glanced at her then, and his eyes flickered dangerously. Just then they arrived at Kagome's room.

"The kitchen is down there, your bathroom is the door just across from it, and the other rooms I am renting out are down the hall." He turned to leave, his white hair flowing gently as he walked.

"Wait!" The man turned around, his golden eyes glowing with annoyance.

"What?" He said in a flat voice, as if he REALLY didn't want to know what she was going to say.

"Um…" Kagome hesitated then blurted out, "What's your name?" The man looked surprised for a second, then quickly recovered.

"Sesshoumaru." He said simply, then turned around and left Kagome standing by the door to her new room.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome woke up the next morning to her alarm clock blaring in her ear.

"Baka!" she muttered as she slammed her fist onto the unfortunate machine, immediately silencing it. '_The first day of school…_' Kagome thought to herself, feeling energy suddenly coursing through her body. She rubbed her eyes and got up and looked around at her room. The walls were plain white, the room was small, the bed was uncomfortable, and all the furniture was the bed, a dresser, a closet, and a small desk. Kagome loved it. She was finally on her own, making her own way in the world.

Kagome fairly danced to her suitcase and pulled out some jeans and a dark blue tee shirt. She then went to her jewelry box, and pulled out the locket her grandfather had given her. Hesitating, she slowly opened the locket, and it revealed a picture of her family smiling back at her. Kagome blinked back tears as her eyes misted over, and clasped the locket around her neck.

Kagome took a deep breath and then wandered out into the hallway. She made her way to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Miroku already there. She was surprised though, when another boy was there as well. Kagome stared at him, blinking. '_He's hot!_' She thought before she could stop herself. He had his short brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, and looked still half asleep as he ate some Cheerios.

"Ah! Kagome!" Miroku smiled when he noticed she had joined him. The other man looked up.

"Hey," he said, flashing a killer smile. "I'm Kouga. I'm staying here as well. Miroku was just telling me all about you. It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled, then frowned. What exactly had Miroku been telling Kouga? She shrugged, then got her own bowl of Cheerios.

"So, are you both ready for the first day of school?" Kouga asked. Kagome and Miroku looked at each other, smiled, and said at the same time, "No!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome stared at the school in front of her, letting students flow around her on either side. She felt like she was electrified. Going to a new school, with new people. She could start this year however she wanted, be anyone she wanted to be. Kagome broke into a huge smile and stepped forward…only to be knocked over by someone and fall onto the ground. She looked up to find a young woman standing over her, with long black hair.

"I'm so sorry! It's just the first day of school, and so hectic, I wasn't watching where I was going!" The girl helped Kagome up. "My name is Sango, by the way."

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said, smiling. "And it's okay. I don't mind a little dirt." The girl still looked guilty, but a bit relieved, and she and Kagome chatted as the walked towards the school together.

"Hey Kagome! I finally found you." Kagome looked around to see Miroku materialize from nowhere, and walk towards her and Sango with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Sango began to turn around as well, but not fast enough. Miroku rubbed her backside as he walked past her. What he wasn't expecting was her reaction.

"HENTAAIIII!" Sango yelled as she swung her arm around and hit Miroku on the side of his face. Hard. Miroku looked stricken, with his mouth hanging open, and blood quickly rushing into the white handprint on his cheek. Sango was breathing heavily, her cheeks red, and glaring dangerously at Miroku. Kagome couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Sango and Miroku both looked at her, and couldn't help but chuckle too. When Kagome could finally gasp in a few breaths, she made introductions.

"Miroku, giggle this is Sango gasp. And Sango, I see you have met chortle Miroku." Kagome smiled as her two new friends inspected each other from a distance. Both their gazes were wary. "We had better get to class now you guys." Kagome said, because it looked like if she didn't stop them, they would stand there like that all morning, daring the other to look away first.

"All right. See you at lunch Kagome," said Miroku, throwing a last curious glance at Sango, then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"You sure have some weird friends." Sango muttered, but she smiled, and then turned to go to her class. That left Kagome standing there when she realized she had no idea how to get to her first class.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was flushed and breathing hard from wandering around the school. It was a good thing she had come here early, or else she would have been late. She was already cutting it close as it is. Students were beginning to disappear into classrooms. Who knew a school could be so confusing? Kagome dodged into a nearby corridor, and then went up a flight of stairs. Suddenly, the numbers began to come close to the one on her schedule. Kagome began to jog down the emptying corridor, and cut quickly around a corner.

She slammed into someone who was coming equally as fast from the other way. Knocking them both to the ground, Kagome winced as her shin connected with the wall and a stray elbow hit her head. They both picked themselves off the ground, and the boy in front of her brushed back a mane of black hair from around his face, leaving Kagome to stare into the most mesmerizing pair of purple eyes she had ever seen.

"Watch where you're going, wench!"

Yes, in this story, Inu-Yasha is human. I couldn't really figure out a way to make him a demon. Hmm, Kagome seems to be running into a lot of people this chapter. Well, that's okay. She's funny when she's clumsy!

Kagome: I am NOT clumsy.

Inu-Yasha: YES, you are!

Kagome: Well, hah! You're human!

Inu-Yasha: Yeah, what's up with that? (Glares at Gwenwhyvar)

Kagome: And what's with me being clumsy? (Glares at Gwenwhyvar)

Sango: And why didn't I beat Miroku to a pulp? (Glares at Miroku…and Gwenwhyvar)

Miroku: And why did I…okay, I got nothing. (Glares at Gwenwhyvar anyway)

Gwenwhyvar: I have totally logical reasons for everything, and that is…HEY LOOK! A purple panda! (Everyone turns to look and Gwenwhyvar runs away) Gooooooodbyyyye! (Chains herself to computer to finish next chapter)


	3. Annoyance

Well, I don't have much to say right now. Which means you're probably asking me, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WRITING THIS THEN? Well, I don't really know. Except to say thank you to everyone who is reading this! And…. yeah, that's it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha….ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: Annoyance

Kagome blinked, staring at the man in front of her. He stood with his arms crossed, and his head tilted to the side. His black hair flowed over his shoulders and he smirked arrogantly. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"What did you call me?" she asked, her voice becoming hard.

"Oh. Did I say wench?" the boy said, looking slightly surprised, "I meant bitch." His smirk turned into a full-blown grin as Kagome's face reddened with anger.

"Look," she said, practically spitting out the words, "it was your fault as much as mine. You came around that corner just as fast as I did! So maybe next time you should watch! where! you're! going!" Kagome punctuated the last few words with pokes to the boy's chest. Now he had stopped smiling.

"Why you…" he started, stepping towards her, but Kagome cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, widening her eyes innocently, and he stopped, a surprised look gracing his handsome features. "Did I poke you?" Kagome continued, "I meant to do this." With that Kagome shoved the black-haired boy backwards with both hands, and sent him sprawling onto the tile floor. She ran past him into her classroom, laughing giddily as the sound of his curses mingled with the sound of the bell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was lunchtime and Inu-Yasha sat at his regular table with Miroku, and his regular cloud of girls that followed him nearly everywhere. It was a miracle he had managed to get away from them for a few minutes this morning on the first day of school. Inu-Yasha growled when he remembered what had happened in the hallway when he had finally managed to ditch his "faithful followers."

"You really have to meet her Inu-Yasha," Miroku said, bringing Inu-Yasha back to the present. Inu-Yasha sighed. Miroku must still be talking about that new girl who was renting one of Sesshoumaru's rooms. Miroku continued, "I mean, in the first five minutes she set foot on the school grounds she managed to make friends with San-" Miroku stopped talking abruptly and suddenly became interested in his food. Inu-Yasha looked up, surprised. It wasn't like Miroku to stop talking midstream.

"Who? Who did she make friends with?" Inu-Yasha asked, suddenly very interested.

"Oh…" Miroku cleared his throat and tried to look uninterested. "Just this girl named Sango."

"Ah." Inu-Yasha went back to being bored. "Another girl. I suppose you tried to grope her then."

Miroku's eyes widened. "I can't believe you think that I would stoop to such a level!" He stared accusingly at Inu-Yasha, then gave up and smiled sheepishly. "I merely accidentally bumped into her as I passed." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'accidentally.' Miroku chuckled a little, remembering Sango's reaction. Sure, most girls usually slapped him after a good groping, but something about Sango was different. Maybe it was the way a blush had flooded her cheeks, or the way she had froze afterwards, her hand still suspended in the air. Miroku puzzled over it, trying to figure out why she was so different, then gave up.

Inu-Yasha looked over his friend who was obviously mulling over something. Then he remembered. "Speaking of bumping into people…" he started. Miroku gasped.

"Inu-Yasha! I am ashamed to have a friend such as you. Groping helpless women!"

"No!" Inu-Yasha yelped, aware of the glances that the girls around them were throwing their way. Some of the glances were accusing, but most of the glances were hopeful. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, then frowned. "Like I would ever want to grope her," he grumbled, then told Miroku about what had happened earlier with the black-haired wench.

"And then," he finished, "she had the nerve to push me down! Can you believe that?" Miroku obviously could, and was having a hard time holding back the laughter that was building up. Finally he gave up. Miroku burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it!" he gasped. "A girl who didn't immediately succumb to your manly charms. What insolence!" Inu-Yasha glowered down at him. This only made Miroku laugh more. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I'm sure you'll never have to deal with her again." Something caught the eye of Miroku at the door to the cafeteria, and he grinned, "I mean, why would you hang around a girl like her when you already have a girl like that?" Miroku gestured across the cafeteria, and Inu-Yasha followed his gaze, smiling lazily when he noticed the girl making her way toward his table. All the other girls instinctively moved out of her way, and the crowds parted to let her past. Her black hair swayed with the rhythm of her hips as she walked, and she smiled alluringly when she noticed Inu-Yasha's eyes on her. She finally reached the table and somehow managed to acquire a seat right next to Inu-Yasha. The girls watched her with awe and jealousy in their eyes. Inu-Yasha slowly glanced over at her.

"Hello, Kikyo."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome sat at a meeting for the school paper, with Sango at her side. Kagome had whined, pleaded and begged, and finally Sango had agreed to go with her. Right now the person in charge had just handed out the different writing assignments. Sango was supposed to be writing an article about the cafeteria food, and Kagome was writing about something to do with student life. Kagome and Sango had tried to brainstorm ideas for a while, but had given up after a while. Now they sat at the back of the classroom, talking.

"Grrr, he made me so mad, Sango!" whispered Kagome as she told her about the boy she had run into that morning. "And he had the nerve to call me wench, and then bitch! If I saw him again…"

Sango giggled. It wasn't like Kagome to get so worked up over something like this. Although that guy did sound like a jerk… "I'm sure you'll never see him again." Sango whispered back. "It's a big school. What did he look like?"

"Oh, he had long black hair," said Kagome absently, recalling the events before. "If you ask me, I think it made him look like a girl." This was a total lie, but Kagome was definitely not going to tell Sango that she thought his long hair made him look even more masculine. "And he had purple eyes, and the most annoying smile I have ever…" Kagome stopped when she noticed Sango staring at her.

"Kagome…" Sango breathed, "That was Inu-Yasha. He's the most popular guy in the whole school! He has this huge following of girls which pretty much worship him, and they say he's slept with hundreds of girls." Kagome looked stunned, processing this information, then she got a hold of herself.

"Well, all those women must have been mentally impaired, because that guy is the most obnoxious, self-centered, mind-numbingly stupid jerk I have ever seen! A girl would have to have the IQ of a sheep to go out with a guy like that, much less sleep with him!" Kagome burst out. "I mean, seriously, who could stand being around him?"

"Well…" Sango said, "almost all the girls in the school, including the most popular, sought-after girl, whom he is currently dating. Although she hasn't been nearly as many guys as he's been with girls, that probably just makes her more desirable." Kagome growled under her breath. This kind of thing always made her so mad!

"It is SO not fair," she started, winding up into a long speech, then suddenly stopped. Her eyes grew round, and she stood up suddenly. "Sango, I just got a really great idea for my paper!" she said excitedly. "I have to go!"

"Wait!" Sango grabbed Kagome by her hand. "You should probably know that he's best friends with-"

"I have to go!" Kagome said urgently, twisting out of Sango's grasp and running towards the door.

"But Inu-Yasha is also brothers with-"

"Gooodbyyye!" called Kagome, dashing out the door and down the hall to the library. She wanted to get to a computer and start typing her new article as soon as possible. Maybe even in time to get it into this weeks' edition.

Sango sighed, walking slowly out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. "Oh well," she said laughing a little, "she'll find out sooner or later…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So there's the end of the third chapter, and Kikyo is finally introduced. I'd like to try to make Kikyo good, like she is in the manga, but every time I write it, she comes out mean and evil. Oh well, some things just can't be changed. Maybe in my next fanfic, eh? Well, read and review, because I'm not going to update until I get at least ONE review. I hope that's not too much to ask for. Oh, and thanks to SacredBeauty97, blackpantherdmcf, newyork423, and blacksugar2023 for the great reviews! You're stories will be the next on my list to read. See ya!

Inu-Yasha: I'm still human you know.

Gwenwhyvar: Yes…you see, I've been working on that. I just- HAH! (bangs Inu-Yasha over the head with a duck)

Inu-Yasha: (stares at her) That didn't hurt. And now I'm angry.

Gwenwhyvar: Yes…hmm. I did NOT mean for that to happen. Now if you'll just-HAH! (Bangs In-Yasha over the head with a teacup)

Inu-Yasha: (stares at her) now that hurt a little. (starts walking towards Gwenwhyvar)

Gwenwhyvar: You know I meant to…(pulls out a pickle from behind her back.)…I'm not ever going to try that one. (Throws pickle to the side and pulls out magic vanishing dust)

Farewell and to all a good night! (throws a handful of the dust at Inu-Yasha)

Inu-Yasha: (breaks into a sneezing fit)

Gwenwhyvar: Er…(runs away and climbs a very tall tree)


	4. The Story

First of all, I would like to say that I am SO sorry, for not updating in so long. I try to update at least once a week, but these past few weeks have been so hectic with cross-country and loads of homework, that I just haven't been able to update in more than two weeks! I felt so guilty, because you all had given me such great reviews. So here I am on a Thursday night, writing this chapter instead of doing homework, not that I mind, heh heh. Thanks, and enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did, I would be the happiest person in the world. Ok, maybe I would be a _little _happier if I also had Haru from Fruits Basket.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4: The Story

Inu-Yasha sauntered through the school courtyard. It was a week into school, so all of the usual 'new school mayhem' had settled down. He glanced around, a bit surprised. He had actually made it to the courtyard without seeing a fangirl in sight. That had to be some kind of record.

Inu-Yasha enjoyed a few moments of peaceful solitude just before a horde of fangirls raced around the corner and came barreling towards him. In-Yasha grinned cockily. This was more like it. When they got closer, he saw that they were waving something in the air and screaming. He squinted. It looked like a copy of the school newspaper. Then the fangirls were all around him, and the school newspaper was being thrust at him from all sides. Inu-Yasha chuckled, and grabbed a paper, flipping casually through the pages, looking for some story another lovesick fangirl had written, that had gotten them all so worked up. When he didn't immediately see a soppy, sugary headline, anywhere in the newspaper, he became confused then looked through the paper again, but still couldn't find the story until a fangirl who was till gibbering unintelligibly, pointed it out to him. He settled back, and began to read, fully expecting a glowing poem about his eyes or something along those lines, then shook his head in confusion as he read the first few lines.

The Battle of the Sexes

By: Kagome Higurashi

Sexism is something women battle against every day, although few take the time to notice…even the women who are getting harassed. Well, today you will notice it. Even now, at our school, the wonder boys of our school set a perfect example of sexism today. It is sexism disguised by, say, long black hair, or perhaps deep purple eyes.

Inu-Yasha's jaw dropped. Who was this girl? And what b.s. was she spouting? He continued reading.

Let's face it girls, when a girl sleeps with a ton of guys, she is immediately labeled a slut, or a whore, or a tramp. However, all around the world, men are applauded for their sexual conquests: the more the better. It makes them more desirable to women, and more popular with other men. Fair? I think not!

Inu-Yasha, continued to read, his jaw clenching as this crazy wench continued blasting his reputation. Not by name of course, she never mentioned his name, but no one would miss as to whom her accusations had been pointing to. He barely contained his rage as he read the last few lines.

So now, all you women and men who worship these playboys, think about your actions. By turning into complete blathering idiots whenever he is around, you are promoting sexism against women today! Who says that guys should be admired for something that girls are ridiculed for? Stand up for yourselves, and fight!

Inu-Yasha finally looked up from the paper. The fangirls had finally stopped screaming, and were watching his face carefully. For the first time that morning he realized that there weren't that many as there usually were. There were still dozens, to be sure, but not as many. He even noticed some girls over to the side of the courtyard shooting him dirty looks.

Inu-Yasha growled and combed his hand nervously through his hair, then shot off to find Miroku. Miroku would be able to help him find this Kagome girl, and when he did….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was chatting amiably with Sango and Miroku before school. Well maybe that wasn't the word. Kagome was chatting amiably, but Sango was shooting death glares at Miroku every few seconds. That was when the first of the girls walked up.

"Bitch," the girl hissed, then shoved past Kagome. Kagome just watched the girl go.

"Good morning to you too!" she called sweetly after her. Just then another girl came up to Kagome. Kagome braced herself for another biting remark.

"Um…"the girl said nervously, "I think what you did was really brave. And I totally agree." She smiled cautiously at Kagome. Kagome smiled back.

"That's great to hear! I was expecting to get death threats all day. What's your name?" Kagome asked, beaming at the girl happily.

"I'm Rin." The girl said. "I'm a sophomore this year, but I think we have English together. And I wouldn't worry about death threats. A lot of the girls think what you wrote was great!" She smiled one last time, and then started to move off. "I'll see you later!"

Kagome waved happily, then turned around to find Miroku staring at her. "What did you do?" he asked. Kagome laughed at his incredulous look.

"Well, it's a long story," she sighed, remembering the events that had led to her writing in the paper. "It all started the first day of school when I was lost in the hallway and couldn't find my classroom. I was turning a corner when suddenly this guy crashed into me out of nowhere…" Kagome continued to tell Miroku the story. Miroku looked slightly confused, as he tried to figure out why this story seemed so familiar, and he realized it just as Kagome was telling the guy's description.

"He had long black hair, that I think made him look like a girl…" Miroku made a funny choking noise, and Kagome stopped talking.

"Um…did he have purple eyes?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

"Yup!" said Kagome.

"Kagome, that was…" Miroku started, but Kagome cut him off.

"I know, it was Inu-Yasha, the most popular guy in school." Miroku looked like he might faint. This was incredible! The same girl who had told off Inu-Yasha was Kagome. There was much more to this girl then met the eye…

"And so," Kagome continued, jarring Miroku from his thoughts, "I decided to write a piece for the school newspaper, and-" She stopped suddenly, and became pale. Inu-Yasha had just walked into sight, and was scanning the area as if looking for somebody.

"I have to go!" Kagome squeaked, then grabbed Sango and ran through the nearest door.

"What got into them? She just ran into him one time. It's not that big of a deal." Miroku muttered, just as Inu-Yasha started to stride towards Miroku. It was then that Miroku realized that Inu-Yasha looked a bit more pissed than usual. He was about to run for cover, but was a second too late. Inu-Yasha latched onto Miroku's arm painfully as Miroku tried to sprint away.

"Have you, by any chance," Inu-Yasha practically spit out, "read the school paper this morning."

"Um…why no I haven't. I was just going to when I got caught up talking to-" Inu-Yasha shoved the paper under Miroku's nose.

"Read it." He snarled. "Page seven." Miroku tentatively opened up the paper to page seven. What could have gotten Inu-Yasha this mad? He soon found out.

Miroku somehow managed to keep a serious face while reading the whole article by imagining what Inu-Yasha would do to him if he laughed. When he was done, he looked up at Inu-Yasha. "I see. That is a bit harsh," he said, trying to play it bland.

"Harsh?" Inu-Yasha raged, "a _bit_ harsh? She practically tore me to shreds!" Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha calmly.

"Well…" he cleared his throat nervously, "she does have a bit of a point." Inu-Yasha looked like his head might explode.

"No." he said, his voice dangerously cold. "She does not have a point. And we are going to find her, and enlighten her on this subject. Now tell me where I can find this wench." Inu-Yasha pointed violently at the author's name, as if he actually hoped to smite her dead by pointing at her name. Miroku looked at the name of the author.

"It's Kagome Higur-" Miroku stopped and seemed to go through a small seizure. "Kagome Higurashi…" Miroku looked like he might either laugh or cry. "You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled. This was just getting to good to be true.

"Do you know who she is?" Inu-Yasha barked.

"Of course I do. She's only the girl I've been telling you abou-"

"Good." Inu-Yasha interrupted. "Then let's go find her." Then he shoved Miroku through the nearest door, and followed as Miroku walked down the crowded hallway.

'This could get very interesting,' Miroku thought to himself gleefully as he deliberately led Inu-Yasha in the opposite direction of where Sango and Kagome had gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, I know this isn't my best chaper I've written, but on the last chapters I have pretty much had them all mapped out, and I knew exactly what I was going to write, whereas on this chapter, I kind of just kranked it out, because I knew if I waited for inspiration, then you would have to wait even longer. So here it is, and although not much happens in this chapter. I'll make up for it next chapter. Heh heh…ha ha. Mwahaha. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (cough cough) sorry about that. It had to be done.

Gwenwhyvar


	5. You've Got to be Kidding Me

Wow, ok. I was soooo going to start the a LONG time ago, but first I had writer's block, then I had a cross-country meet, and then it's now! And just so you know, it might be another 2 week update for the next chapter, because our cross-country team is going off to state, so sorry about that, but I really am very busy. Well thank you so much for the reviews, and for being patient!

Inuyasha's-evil-twin-Krissy- Thanks! It was great to get your review. I just have one question. If you are Inuyasha's evil twin…does that make Inuyasha the good twin?

iNuYaShAsweet: Thank you so much! I was undecided for a while if I should make Inuyasha human or not, and I'm glad you liked my decision!

blackpantherdmcf: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it! And now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own the skittles I am eating right now…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: You've Got To Be Kidding

Miroku had finally shaken off InuYasha between 5th and 6th period. He raced around the school looking furiously for any sign of Kagome when he spotted Sango over in a school courtyard, sitting on one of the benches. Miroku grinned, then sauntered over and slid onto the bench next to her. When Sango felt someone suddenly pop up very close to her, she gave a scream.

"HENTAI!" Smack. Miroku tumbled to the ground, as Sango spun around mumbling apologies. "I'm so sorry, it's just reflex! Are you oka-" Sango stopped and looked surprised when she saw Miroku's face. "Oh. It's you. That's all right then." She abruptly sat back down on the bench.

"Well thanks a lot," said Miroku, rubbing his smarting cheek. "I was just going to ask if you had seen Kagome anywhere." Sango looked wary, but scooted over to let him sit on the bench as well.

"Actually, I just got away from her. She is set on avoiding InuYasha, and nearly rips my arm off every time she sees a guy with black hair." Miroku sighed. That's what he had figured, and it was probably for the best, considering the mood InuYasha was in.

Miroku glanced over at Sango again. "We should probably try to keep those two as far away from each other as possible for the time being," Miroku said, "I mean, if InuYasha finds Kagome, he may or may not try to tear her up into little tiny pieces, although I'm sure Kagome would but up a hell of a fight, and if Kagome comes near InuYasha, she might decide to do something to even further aggravate him, and that would make it even worse." Sango nodded slowly, realizing that what Miroku said actually made some sense. "We at least have to keep them away from each other until InuYasha cools down, which could take some time, considering it's his pride that was injured."

Sango interrupted then. "How long do you think it will take, a couple of days?" Miroku coughed. Sango looked a bit alarmed. "More than a couple days? How long does he need?"

"Try a couple of weeks, and then we'll be good to go. But definitely, absolutely do NOT let them near each other until he his less…less…"

"Angry?" Sango suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'less likely to maim.'"

"Ah."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kagooooooome…" Sango followed Miroku into Sesshoumaru's rental house, and looked around, trying to find Kagome. "Are you home?"

"I guess she's not here yet," said Miroku, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a couple of Dr. Peppers from the fridge. (A/N Dr. Peppers are the best sodas ever. Don't even try to deny it.) After deciding to keep InuYasha and Kagome as far away from each other as possible for a while, they had decided to go back to the rental house and try to dissuade Kagome from doing anything more drastic, like writing another article about InuYasha. Sango had gone with Miroku because she wasn't sure that Kagome would listen to him. And now, they came only to find that Kagome was not here. Sango tapped the counter as she sipped her Dr. Pepper, keeping one eye on Miroku as he sat at the opposite end of the table.

"So," she asked, "are we just going to sit here until Kagome comes home?" Miroku looked at her with a smile on his face that she _definitely _did not like.

"Well," he said slowly, "I could think of a couple things to do." His eyes glazed over for a few seconds before Sango hit him over the head.

"Baka," she muttered, "Can you think of anything that I might do willingly?"

That was how, approximately a half hour later, they found themselves to be watching a movie on the couch. Sango had let Miroku pick against her better judgement, and she was regretting it now.

"Don't go through into the fireplace!" Sango screamed at the TV, as she latched onto Miroku's arm. "Don't do it!" She yelped as the character's head got decapitated. Sango turned and glared at Miroku. "You picked this movie on purpose! You just wanted something that would scare me so that I would grab onto you." Sango punched the arm she had just been holding onto.

Miroku shifted around nervously. She had, of course, gotten it absolutely right. He hadn't even been paying attention to the movie at all. Of course, he couldn't let her know that.

"I would never do that Sango." He said, looking hurt. "I can't believe you would think that of me. Look, you just sit over there, and we'll finish watching the movie." Sango moved to the other side of the couch. Miroku, not as distracted by her presence anymore, started actually watching the movie.

In fifteen more minutes, the two were huddled in the middle of the couch, and had their eyes glued to the screen, and were both yelling at the screen.

"Don't go near the window!"

"He'll get you!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Miroku gave a high-pitched scream and suddenly grabbed onto Sango in terror, as a face leaped out of the wall in the movie. She wasn't expecting it, so it sent them both tumbling onto the floor, with Miroku sprawling on top. Now both of them had stopped paying attention to the movie.

Miroku pulled himself up a little until his head was just above Sango's. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "If you tell ANYONE I screamed like that, you are SO dead."

Sango stifled a giggle. "Oh yeah?" she said, "What are you gonna do to me?" _Oops_, she thought, a little too late, _I probably shouldn't have said that to Miroku_, although she found herself not minding as much as she really should have.

Miroku looked a little surprised, then got a little mischievous look on his face. "Well…" he started, his body still pinning hers down, but he never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment they both heard footsteps outside. They both scrambled off each other, and sat down on opposite ends of the couch, and Miroku turned off the movie. It was Sango who first realized that the footsteps weren't going towards the front door. In fact, it sounded like they were in the house. Judging by the roundness of Miroku's eyes, Sango guessed that he had just come to the same conclusion. They latched onto each other again, and listened as the footsteps stopped for a second, and silence hung in the air, until they started again, and this time they were getting closer.

Miroku jumped up, and grabbed the nearest hard object to him: a poker from the fireplace. He wielded it like a baseball bat, and got near the door that the footsteps were advancing on. "Get behind me," he whispered to Sango.

"Hmm?" He glanced to the side and saw Sango looking questionably at him while holding a frying pan in her hands. She obviously hadn't heard what he said. The footsteps got closer and closer, then stopped just outside the door. Both Sango and Miroku raised their weapons, as the doorknob slowly turned.

"DIE EVIL MONSTER!" Miroku yelled as both he and Sango swung as hard as they could at whoever was behind the door as it was flung open, then both of them stopped in midswing and toppled over, gaping in shock as InuYasha stood glaring down at them.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome trudged towards the rental house. It was close enough to the school to walk, although today she wouldn't have minded calling a cab. She was exhausted after a day of running from Inuyasha. Everywhere she went, she was utterly paranoid that he would be lurking in some dark corner waiting to pounce on her when she wasn't looking. After a day of that, Kagome's nerves were frazzled, so when a hand grabbed her shoulder, she screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

Kagome whipped around to find Rin staring at her, looking a little bit scared. "Oh," Kagome said, embarrassed, "I thought you were somebody else." Rin grinned at her and fell into step beside Kagome.

"Too many fangirls trying to attack you today?" Rin guessed.

"Close enough," Kagome muttered. "Do you live near me?" she asked.

"No," Rin smiled, "I just saw you walking home all alone, and I thought after a day like you had, you could probably use some cheering up. Kagome smiled, truly touched that someone she barely knew would want to help her out like this. They laughed and talked all the way home, and by the time the rental house was in sight, Kagome was feeling much more cheerful and like her old self.

"Thanks for taking me home!" Kagome said to Rin.

Rin smiled back at Kagome, "No problem, that's what friends do." Rin spun around to leave, but instead walked right into Sesshoumaru's chest, and dropped all of her books on the ground "Oh! I'm sorry sir!" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. She scrambled around nervously trying to pick up all of her books, but only managed to scatter them even more. Sesshoumaru looked on with quiet amusement, before speaking.

"Here, let me help." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with surprise. That was the first time she had seen him help someone out. She looked at the two as Sesshoumaru quietly handed the blushing Rin a book, then smiled to herself. _I think I'll leave the two of them alone for a bit_.

She made her way up the front steps and reached for the doorknob. "I'm HOOOOOME!" she yelled, as she pulled the door open and stepped inside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango and Miroku stared up at InuYasha, still getting over the fact that he wasn't a mass murderer or a monster, when the realized something even worse. If InuYasha was here…and Kagome lived here…

"Well! I think it's about time you go!" Said Miroku, shoving InuYasha towards the front door. "Um, let's go catch a movie or something."

"Wha-? But I just got here!" InuYasha looked a bit confused.

"Well, um, you have to leave!" Said Sango, chipping in. "You see, I'm um, making some soup, with my, um, secret recipe! And you can't stay or else you might steal it." InuYasha looked at her with disdain.

"I don't cook." He glanced at Miroku who was still trying to shove him out of the door. "Hey! Stop, I have to go unpack." Miroku turned a very white color.

"Did you say…unpack?"

"Yeah," said InuYasha, looking bored, "you see, I got kicked out of the school dorms..."

"What?" Sango asked disbelievingly, "What did you do?"

InuYasha smirked. "Snuck into the girl's dorms to visit Kikyo one too many times." Miroku rolled his eyes. Sango was looking more and more panicked by the second.

"So…you are staying here now?"

"Yeah," said InuYasha, scowling. "I don't want to stay with my brother, but it's free, and he has room."

"Um…I'm not sure that's such a good idea," said Miroku. "In fact, I think you should go right no-"

"I'm HOOOOOOOOME!"

"Damn," muttered Miroku as he heard Kagome's voice. It was too late now, all that they could do was blow the situation open and see what happened.

"Who's that?" asked InuYasha just as the door swung open.

"InuYasha, meet Kagome, my roommate the girl who crashed into you, and who wrote a humiliating story about you. Kagome meet InuYasha, the most popular guy in school, my best friend, Sesshoumaru's brother, and your future roommate." Kagome stood frozen in the doorway as she immediately recognized who InuYasha was.

It took InuYasha, however, a few seconds longer for it all to really sink in. "You…Kagome…wench…" he muttered, his face going to confused, to understanding, to rage. "You are SO dead, bitch."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha and Kagome living under the same roof…this can't be good. And I added a little fluff with Miroku and Sango, just because I could. Well, review, and hope you liked it!


	6. This Means War

Hey everybody, ok. So here is the next chapter! For once, I don't really have anything to say…so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…ARE YOU HAPPY?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6: This Means War

InuYasha advanced slowly toward Kagome, who wore a terrified expression plainly on her face. "You…you…BITCH!" InuYasha snarled, as he stalked towards Kagome. "First, you push me down in the hallway, then you write LIES about me, and NOW, you're encroaching upon my LIVING SPACE?" InuYasha flexed his fists, with a wild look in his eyes. Sango and Miroku stood off to the side, their voices dried up in their throats. Just as InuYasha was nearing Kagome, she seemed to snap out of a trance, and the terrified expression left her eyes, replaced with a look as intense as InuYasha's own.

"Look, I wouldn't have pushed you down if you hadn't provoked me now," Kagome yelled at InuYasha, who had stopped dead in his tracks, "and you know that none of what I wrote was lies. You yourself know your own reputation, and do nothing about it! And lastly, how can you think, for even ONE SECOND that I would ever, _ever_, want to live under the same roof as a vile, ill-tempered, juvenile, JERK like yourself!" InuYasha just stared at her, speechless. "What?" Kagome asked, when he said nothing, "Did I use too many big words for you? I'm so sorry. Next time I'll have to plan ahead to think of enough one-syllable insults." Now Sango and Miroku had begun to go from terrified to holding back laughter. InuYasha had finally processed that she was actually talking back to him, and was insulting him to boot.

"You listen wench, and you listen good," InuYasha growled, his voice low and menacing. Some of the triumph in Kagome's eyes dissolved as she realized just how close he was. She could almost feel the heat radiating off his body, and some of his hot breath tickled her face. She bit her lip and stepped back, only to back up against a wall. "No one insults me and gets away with it," continued InuYasha, "You're going to pay."

Kagome tried to laugh nervously but it came out as something between a gargle and a cough. She took a deep breath and regained some of her confidence. Looking up into his eyes, she smirked, "I'd like to see you try," then pushed him away, and they both stalked in opposite directions and slammed the separate doors to their rooms.

That left Sango and Miroku standing in the middle of the room, still trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. "That was…" Sango breathed.

"I can't believe it," said Miroku.

"He was so pissed!"

"But then she…"

"And he just…"

Then they let out a long breath, looked at each other, and busted up. They collapsed gasping and laughing on the floor with tears in their eyes. Once they would finally stop, they would look at each other, grin, then start laughing all over again. A half an hour later, they were finally calmed down and Miroku glanced over at Sango cheekily.

"Well…" he started, "now, that we're all alone…just where were we?"

SMACK!

Blushing violently, Sango left a grinning Miroku with a new red handprint beautifully outlined on his cheek.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All right. I'm really sorry this is a REALLY short chapter, but I'll definitely get the other one out as SOON as possible, so don't hate me!!!!! I'll probably be able to write it on Friday, so wait for it then!  Thanks for reading, and just try to be patient!


	7. Friction

All right! I know I said I would do this Friday, and believe me, I tried, but it was my dad's birthday and then I pretty much worked on the yard the whole rest of the day. Then I went caving all day Saturday, and today I worked on the huge mountain that is my homework. But, diligent and caring writer that I am, I am determined to update THIS WEEKEND and am therefore slaving away, at ten o' clock at night, for you: my wonderful readers!

Disclaimer: Wonders upon wonders, I still do not own InuYasha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7: Friction

InuYasha yawned as he walked into the kitchen. No one else was up yet, so he sauntered over to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and some cereal. He sat down at the hard wood table and began to munch, tapping his foot every now and then in impatience. He still could barely get over what had happened yesterday. It was just his luck that he would have to share a house with that annoying little vicious wench. _Although…_ InuYasha pondered, _there are some up sides to this arrangement_. He glanced at the clock.

"Jeez," he mumbled, brushing his long black hair out of his face, "is that bitch ever going to get up?" As if on cue, he heard an alarm clock go off, soon followed by a muffled groan. For a few seconds, all was silent, and InuYasha held his breath. Any second now…any minute…

"INUYAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bingo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome stood sitting in her bed, staring at the mayhem around her. Her hair was full of some black sticky stuff, honey was dripped all over her bed, mixed in with shaving cream, her clothes were thrown everywhere, and when Kagome looked in the mirror, she saw that he had drawn cat whiskers and a nose on her face, and she had a hunch that they weren't going to come of easily. She growled and rolled out of bed, stomped down into the hallway and then turned into the kitchen, where she found InuYasha sitting at the table, eating his cereal and looking at her with the most innocent expression that she had ever seen. This of course, did not fool Kagome.

"You…you!" Kagome sputtered. InuYasha simply looked at her with mild amusement.

"My, you are so literate in the morning, aren't you?" he said, smirking. Kagome stormed up to him.

"I can't believe you trashed my room! I mean, what are you? Four years old? You are SO immature! Do you know how long it is going to take to get this goo out of my hair?" Kagome stared down at him, livid, while he stared back for a second, before he burst out laughing. Kagome glared daggers, before turning around and storming away, and almost crashed right into Kouga and Miroku who were just coming into the kitchen. When they saw Kagome, they stopped for a second and their mouths dropped open. Then they both burst into laughter, clutching their sides as they doubled over. Kagome looked like she was about to kill, but instead just pushed past them, grumbling about insane men, and stupid pranks.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome had finally gotten all of the black goo out of her hair, the marker off her face, and had put all of her sheets in the laundry. She would have to organize the clothes later, because she was already going to be late to school. Kagome rushed out of her room, grabbed her backpack, a piece of toast, then ran outside to walk to school, only to fine Kouga waiting and leaning against his car.

"Oh! Hi Kouga." Kagome said, greeting him happily. Kouga smiled back, flashing his teeth handsomely.

"I was just wondering if I could give you a ride…you know, so you don't have to walk" he said, his grin becoming a little nervous. Kagome almost laughed out loud. He looked so cute, like a little boy!

"Thanks Kouga! I would love to get a ride to school." Kouga relaxed visibly, and his smile once again became that killer grin. He held the door open for Kagome, hopped into the driver's seat, and they were off to school. Kagome laughed and joked with Kouga, grateful that she had a friend she could talk with this morning, to keep her mind off that stupid jerk InuYasha, but as they neared the school grounds, it seemed that fate was having fun making her life miserable, because right at the entrance to the school sat InuYasha…and he seemed to be attached to a very beautiful…and passionate Kikyo. Kagome growled then looked away. He really did deserve whatever he got! And she was just the person to give it to him…

Kouga parked the car and carried Kagome's bags as they walked up to the school. Kagome became more and more annoyed as the came closer to the entrance to the school, and stared strait ahead as they passed InuYasha and Kikyo, but couldn't help but glance back just as they were entering the school…only to find InuYasha looking watching her walk away. The whole world stopped for a second, as his deep purple eyes bored into her own. InuYasha seemed to shake himself, then resumed making out –even more rigorously Kagome noted- with Kikyo. Kagome herself seemed to snap out of a trance, and sent him a death glare. She turned and continued into the building, her good mood that had started this morning was officially ruined.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright! I know this one still isn't very long, but I really want to get to bed, so that's going to be all for now folks! Hope you like it, and I know this chapter wasn't that exciting, and there wasn't really any fluff at all, but just you wait…(cackles evilly).


	8. Payback Time

First of all I would just like to say thank you to all of you reviewers! You guys make this all worthwhile. Yeah, the last two chapters were pretty short, and I'm sorry about that, but hopefully the chapters will start getting longer now that I have some more time on my hands.

To answer all the wonderful reviews:

Avelyn Lauren: Yeah, I would probably kill a guy for that too! It's great to get all of your reviews, arigatou, and I hope you keep reading!

InuGoddess715: Thanks for reviewing, and I love it when I get a new reader! Your review made me so happy, and was one of my favorites! 

Blackpantherdmcf: Hey Black Panther! Thank you SO much for your reviews. When you post a review without fail on every chapter, you make it all seem worthwhile! I hope my story will live up to your expectations.

SacredBeauty97: He he! Glad I made you laugh! Thanks!

Tac03e11hp: Thanks for the awesome review. Ha, the story isn't quite perfect, I think, but I'm working on it. ;)

Clouds of the Sky: Thanks for the review! Keep reading!

Alright, sorry that took so much space. But now: Onto the new chapter!!

Disclaimer: Do pigs fly? Can walruses sing? Do I own InuYasha? …I didn't think so.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8: Payback Time

InuYasha lay awake, staring at the ceiling as he tried to go to sleep. It had been a few days since he had played his little prank on Kagome, and ever since then he had not had one comfortable night of sleep. She hadn't done anything to get him back, but that was exactly what was bothering InuYasha. In fact, Kagome had been the perfect angel for the past few days. She was kind, smiling, and sweet…TOO sweet. During dinner, she would give him extra helpings, and just smile widely at him whenever he tried to poke fun at her. InuYasha growled and turned over. This bitch was really getting on his nerves. She was up to something…he just knew it.

InuYasha scowled in frustration. _This is probably just what she wants!_ He reasoned with himself. _It's just like that wench to find some subtle form of torture like this. She's just trying to make me over think this and watch my back for an attack that will never come. _Yeah…that sounded just like Kagome. She would think up some sort of mental torment like that. InuYasha's face hardened with determination. _Well, she's NOT going to win this round! I am going to go to sleep, and enjoy every minute of it._ Grinning, InuYasha rolled over one more time and found a comfortable position. His breathing slowed and his purple eyes drifted closed, as he fell into the waiting waters of sleep.

Kagome waited for five minutes after InuYasha fell asleep before rolling out from under his bed. She cackled evilly to herself, and set to work. It was payback time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha woke to the sound of birds chirping out of his window, and he knew immediately something was wrong, but when he opened first one eye, then the other, he couldn't see anything out of place. He pulled himself out of bed, and looked around the room. His bed was okay, and his dresser looked fine. Nothing wrong with the floor, nothing wrong with the mirror…wait a second.

InuYasha let out a bloodcurdling scream.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome eyes flew open to the sound of InuYasha screaming in his room. She giggled. Yep, that was definitely better than any alarm clock. She rolled out of bed as InuYasha came barging into her room.

"When…How…What…"

"My, you certainly are literate in the morning," smirked Kagome, doing a perfect impression of a very satisfied InuYasha.

"You BITCH!" he roared. "You…my face! My hair!" Kagome giggled again. Looking InuYasha up and down, she surveyed her handiwork. During the night, Kagome had bleached InuYasha's hair. Yes, bleached it. Although, for some reason, the bleach did not work quite the way it was supposed to. InuYasha's hair had turned a beautiful white silver color. With a start Kagome realized that silver hair actually suited InuYasha very well. Especially with the puppy face that Kagome had drawn on InuYasha's face, Kagome realized that InuYasha looked positively adorable!

"Wait!" said Kagome, laughing as she got a great idea. She ran over to her dresser, found some white cat ears that she had worn one year for Halloween, and a camera. She ran over to InuYasha, who was still standing there quivering with rage, slipped the ears onto his head, and before he could run away, quickly snapped a picture. Kagome looked him over again, then burst out laughing. "You…look so…cute!" she gasped. InuYasha stood glaring down at her, then spun around with a "Feh!" and stalked away, leaving Kagome laughing on the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha sat in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by girls, and completely unhappy.

"Ooh! Let me touch his hair!" a girl squealed. InuYasha frowned.

"It's so silver!" Now InuYasha was growling.

"And so soft! InuYasha, you are just sooooooooooo cu-"

"ENOUGH!" InuYasha roared. He pushed his way hurriedly through the gaggle of girls, followed closely by Miroku whose restraint was wearing thin at being surrounded by so many female bodies for so long.

"Jeez InuYasha," Miroku panted after they rounded a corner. "She really got you good this time." InuYasha glanced away, scowling.

"Yeah, well just wait. She'll pay for this."

"Hmm. InuYasha?" InuYasha turned to look at Miroku. "Well…it's just an idea, but did you ever think about…you know, not trying to get revenge? You know, being the bigger person and all that?" InuYasha looked confused, as if he was trying to comprehend just what Miroku was saying.

"Be the bigger person? Like…give up?"

"No no no. Not give up, just…let it go."

"Ha!" InuYasha chuckled at that thought. "If you think that I am going to just 'let it go' after she did this to my hair, then you don't really know me at all Miroku!" InuYasha smiled a cocky grin and strode off, leaving Miroku standing by himself.

"Ah well…" said Miroku a bit sadly, "It was worth a try"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright! So are you ready to hear my plan?" Miroku said triumphantly. He had cornered Sango by a drinking fountain. She sighed loudly.

"Alright…although Miroku, you're ideas haven't been very good so far." That was a HUGE exaggeration. Sango and Miroku had been trying to think up ways to get InuYasha and Kagome to stop fighting. So far, Miroku had come up with lock them in a closet and let them fight it out, pay them to be nice to each other, or get them both really, really drunk and have them hook up. Sango sighed again, and rubbed her forehead. If Miroku came up with one more dumb scheme…

"Ok! So my grandparents have this winter cabin up in the mountains. They like to go up there for the weekends, but recently they decided to go to India for a couple of months." Sango nodded. Maybe if she pretended to be sick he would let her go… "And I was thinking that we should all go up there for the big weekend that is coming up. Maybe if they spend more time together, then it might wear them down. Plus, we get a free vacation!" Sango thought for a second. That wasn't all that bad, actually. If Kagome and InuYasha had some time together in a stress-free environment, maybe they would realize the other one wasn't half bad. And then…wait a second.

"You're just doing this so that you can get me up to some cabin alone in the middle of nowhere!" Sango glared accusingly at Miroku.

_Damn_, thought Miroku, but because he valued his life he said "That's not it at all my dear Sango! I'm genuinely concerned about the welfare of my two friends. And I'm appalled that you think I would ever do that. Plus, we won't be alone. We will have Kagome, InuYasha, and Rin to keep and eye on us." Sango thought it over. He did have a point, and it probably would be worth it if it all worked out.

"Alright! Let's do it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haha, I just love the way that Kagome gets back at InuYasha, although he will eventually dye his hair back to black. And next chapter will be the cabin. Hmm, a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, with Kagome and InuYasha? This could get interesting, eh?


	9. The Cabin

Well, I'm back from a long Thanksgiving weekend and ready to write again! I spent some time reading some other InuYasha fics, so I am totally inspired. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: Mow the lawn? Check

Feed the pets? Check

Clean the room? Check

Buy InuYasha? I'm working on it…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 9: The Cabin

Kagome eyed Sango suspiciously. "A weekend at a cabin in the middle of the mountains? That sounds great…so what's the catch."

Sango's eyes blinked innocently. "The catch Kagome? Whatever are you talking about? Here I am, giving you the chance for a perfect vacation, to get away from a ton of stress, and you start accusing me of LYING and then you think I'm doing something behind you're back and-"

"All right! All right! Jeez." Kagome sighed. "I guess InuYasha's been tricking me so much lately that I've started to expect tricks everywhere." Since Kagome had dressed InuYasha up, he had short sheeted the bed, put rotten milk in her cereal, and set her alarm clock early for three days strait…but she would get him back soon enough. Kagome sighed and finally relaxed for the first time that morning. "Sango, will you forgive me for doubting you? I'm really happy we're going to do this."

"Um…yeah. No problem. Heh heh." Sango only felt mildly guilty as she steered Kagome toward rental car where Rin was waiting. Meanwhile…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku had far less trouble getting InuYasha to go to the cabin with him. This was partially because InuYasha lay bound and gagged in the back seat. Miroku dusted his hands off as he watched InuYasha struggle a little.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out once we're on the road." InuYasha stared at Miroku then began to struggle even harder. Miroku chuckled and turned around to come face to face with a scowling Sesshoumaru. Not something very nice to see first thing in the morning. Miroku yelped and jumped about a foot.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my car?" Sesshoumaru had that wonderful way of making every sentence sound like a death threat.

"Umm…borrowing it?" Miroku said uneasily. "You see, we were going to go up to a cabin this weekend, and Sango's going, and Rin's going, and it's really important so you see-"

Miroku trailed off as he realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention anymore. "Did you say…" Sesshoumaru asked, "that Rin is going?"

"Um…Yes?" Said Miroku, hoping to God that was a good thing.

"Alright then," Sesshoumaru brightened up, "I'll go pack my stuff and we'll be on our way." He sauntered towards the house, but turned back to glare at Miroku one last time. "I'm driving." Miroku collapsed against the car and let out the breath he had been holding. Who would have thought the Sesshoumaru would have a thing for Rin of all people. Cute, in a slightly creepy kind of way. Oh well, at least they had the car.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ooh! Look at all of the snow!" Kagome giggled like the little clichéd schoolgirl she was, and continued to drive up the narrow mountain pass. Sango was reading _Something Wicked This Way Comes_ in the passenger seat (I highly recommend the book by the way!) and Rin was sleeping in the back. Kagome glanced in the rearview mirror, then shifted her gaze back to the road, a little nervously.

"Hey Sango! That car has been behind us for a long time. I think they're following us!" Sango looked up from her book, and glanced back. _Oh crap_, she thought. It was Sesshoumaru's car. _How did they catch up with us so quickly?_ Sango put down her book and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome…"

"Yup?" Kagome was now attempting to drink hot coffee, drive, and stare at the car behind them all at the same time.

"Miroku and InuYasha are coming to the cabin too." Three things happened at once: Kagome spit out the coffee she had just drank, The car suddenly swerved dangerously on the small and icy road, and Rin screamed and shot awake in the back seat. Kagome finally got the car under control and sat staring ahead, apparently driving in some kind of trance. Sango blinked nervously.

"Kagome?" she waited a little while. "Um…Kagome?"

"Well, she took then news well." Rin said, then settled back into the back seat as soon as she was convinced that they weren't going to drive off the road.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the other car, the boys were smart enough to leave InuYasha tied up until he had heard the news.

"Now InuYasha. I am going to tell you where we are going." Miroku smiled engagingly at InuYasha, and spoke softly as if he was talking to a kindergartener. "Now, we're taking you on a little vacation, up to a cabin my family owns." InuYasha seemed to take this information, process it, then accept it. "Sango is going, and Rin is going…" InuYasha still lay in the backseat peacefully, "…and Kagome's going." InuYasha began to thrash around violently, and somehow managed to rip the duct tape binding his hands together in half. He ripped off his gag. "WHAT? Did you just say I am going to have to spend the whole WEEKEND with that BITCH?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying," said Miroku, still smiling,.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Both cars arrived at the cabin at the same time. When Rin realized that Sesshoumaru had decided to come, she blushed, then ran into the cabin with Sango to check it out and get dibs on the best room. Sesshoumaru and Miroku started in after the girls, leaving InuYasha and Kagome standing outside.

"Just so you know, I SO did not want to come on this." InuYasha growled at Kagome.

"And you think I wanted to spend an ENTIRE weekend with you? I wouldn't do that if somebody paid me." Kagome sneered back. InuYasha flexed his fists.

"Girl, you're getting on my nerves."

"Right back atcha, dogboy." Kagome laughed as InuYasha's face turned red and he stormed into the small cabin. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad. At least it was a chance for revenge. Kagome laughed again, and followed InuYasha into the house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone except Miroku, who was used to it, watched InuYasha with what could only be called morbid fascination as he devoured-no _inhaled_ his food.

"Ugh," Kagome groaned. "It is way too early in the morning to watch this." InuYasha looked up, and smirked when he noticed everyone staring at him. "I think I lost my appetite," said Kagome. Nevertheless, she took another mouthful of the eggs and bacon Sesshoumaru had whipped up, and everyone else went back to eating as well.

"So," started Sango, "I thought that today we should do something fun, to celebrate the vacation we're on! What are the suggestions?"

"What about building snowmen?" offered Miroku.

"Bleh. Too boring! I say we go sledding!" piped up Kagome. InuYasha was surprised to find that for once he agreed with the little bitch. He had always wanted to go sledding but had never had the chance. Not that he would let anyone here know that…

Everyone else seemed to think it was a great idea, and that's how an hour later, everyone had piled out of the cabin with sleds in tow. Kagome led the way, charging ahead into the woods in search of a good sledding hill. She had only gone about 100 yards when she started jumping up and down, and yelling at everyone to hurry up. When everyone had made their way up to Kagome (InuYasha was last), they looked over the scene. It was the perfect sledding hill. Devoid of trees, the clearing consisted of a large hill that started out steep, and slowly tapered to a long flat area. In various places there were bumps in the snow that Miroku and Sesshoumaru were already planning to be jumps.

Everyone ran towards it laughing and jumping (well, Sesshoumaru walked and scowled), except for InuYasha who stood staring at the huge hill. He hadn't expected the hill to seem quite so…big.

"You coming dogboy?" InuYasha's gaze snapped to Kagome who was standing and staring at him.

"Of course I am," scoffed InuYasha. "I happen to be the master at sledding."

"Oh," said Kagome innocently, "then you wouldn't say 'no' to racing me down it?"

InuYasha gulped and took a look at the hill again. "Of course not." Kagome and InuYasha both made their way over to the hill and grabbed two saucers. Kagome got the pink one, and InuYasha snagged a blue one from Miroku. Kagome looked around.

"So who will judge the race to see who wins?" Miroku's hand shot up. He immediately assumed the role of the race manager.

"Alright!" his voice boomed out over the clearing. "All the competitors to the starting line right here." Kagome and InuYasha made their way over. Kagome leaned over to InuYasha.

"Don't worry. It only hurts a _little_, and it's only terrifyingly scary…not horrifyingly scary!" She smiled cheerfully at him, as his face grew white.

"Racers, on your mark!"

"Um…maybe we shouldn't do this…" InuYasha said, and started to get up.

"Are you chicken?" Kagome said slyly. InuYasha sat back down.

"Get SET!"

"Oh God…"

"GO!" Suddenly the world was spinning amazingly fast, and InuYasha couldn't tell up from down. All he knew was that he was hurtling through space faster and faster. Everything was a white blur, except for a pink and black blur that InuYasha thought was Kagome, judging from the shrieks and giggles. He was being jolted up and down, and he could feel wind all around him, then suddenly it was over. His saucer hit a bump and he went flying through the air, gripping onto the saucer for dear life, and then he plowed through the snow. He jumped up with icy coldness everywhere, in his ears and nose, and down his shirt. He saw that Kagome had slid to a stop safely and was nearly hysterical with laughter. InuYasha dusted off what snow he could, then glared at her with all his might.

"Bitch! I challenge you to a rematch."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, everyone was exhausted, damp, and deliriously happy as they sat by the fire drinking hot chocolate.

"Haha! And remember when Sesshoumaru fell trying to get ON the sled?"

"And when Sango totally owned Miroku in that snowball fight?"

"Yeah, that was great."

"I still say I beat you."

"Yeah right!"

"Anyone want more hot chocolate?"

"Can pigs fly?"

"Actually…no"

"Oh. Well I do." InuYasha sat back and watched everyone trying to speak at once. He laughed along with all of them, and realized that he hadn't laughed…really laughed like this for a long time. He was _happy_. Maybe this group wasn't all that bad. InuYasha glanced over at Kagome. She was laughing at something Rin had said, and holding a cup of hot chocolate. Her eyes were sparkling, and her black hair tumbling freely down her back. Maybe he had been too quick to judge her…maybe she wasn't all that bad. Then he actually paid attention to what Rin and Kagome were saying.

"I can't believe he hasn't noticed yet!"

"I know." They both glanced over at him. InuYasha growled and stood up…only to have a couple gallons of snow dumped on his head. Everyone else shrieked with laughter.

"KAGOOOOMEEE!"

_And that's my cue to leave_! Kagome thought to herself, as she retreated to her room, laughing all the way

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked InuYasha innocently the next morning as he stumbled into the kitchen. InuYasha growled and started towards her. Kagome had somehow managed to fix his alarm clock up so that it would ring EVERY TEN MINUTES, and InuYasha had not been able to figure out how to make it stop. He had even resorted to smashing the alarm clock into tiny bits, but somehow it had still managed to emit a horrible beeping.

"Just so you know, I'd watch where you…" _smoosh _"…step," Kagome giggled. She had laid out a couple of plates with honey on them, and InuYasha had fallen right into her little trap.

"AAAAARGH!" InuYasha screamed. "You are such a goddamned BITCH! How do you live with yourself? How do your parents live with you?" InuYasha suddenly saw Kagome's back straiten while she was washing the dishes. It seemed he had struck a nerve. Well then… "I mean really, how can you're parents put up with you? I sure couldn't. Day in, day out, with all of this? I don't know how they survive!" Suddenly Kagome wheeled around, and InuYasha found his voice dry up in his throat. She was looking at him with a look of such pure _hatred_, he couldn't speak. Then he looked a little deeper, and found that the hatred was only masking something else, something so painful, and sorrowful…

"You think you can sit there and council me about my life? Make fun of every move that I make?" Kagome practically screamed at him. "The high and mighty InuYasha! He can do whatever he wants!" Kagome shoved past him and moved towards the door. She threw on a jacket and hat, and a pair of boots. InuYasha started after her but she glared at him with such potent venom in her gaze that he stopped in his tracks. "Stay away from me InuYasha! Just stay away! And don't even think of following me. I HATE YOU!" And with that, Kagome ran out the door, and into the woods, just as it begun to snow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome stumbled through the woods, tears blinding her. InuYasha was such a jerk! How come he, of all people could make her feel like this? How come he was the only one who could get her to remember that

(horrible, terrifying)

day? She never wanted to remember it again. Tears streamed from Kagome's eyes now, but she kept moving. Anything to get farther away from InuYasha, and farther away from those memories that plagued her life.

(Her mother was screaming)

No! Kagome tried to shove the thoughts to the back of her mind, but now that the dam was broken they kept spilling forth.

(Kagome was crying, and Sota, little Sota didn't even understand what was happening.)

Kagome barely registered that it was snowing. She was practically blind to the world around her. All she knew was that she had to keep moving.

(Sirens wailed. They were getting closer. Why were they so slow?)

Kagome ran a few more steps then finally gave in. She didn't know how long she had been running, but her legs were sore as she collapsed on a rock in the middle of a clearing. Sobs wracked her body as memories flashed through her brain. She settled down and let the images wash over her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha glanced again at the clock. It had been 45 minutes since Kagome had left. No one else was up yet, and he didn't want to go after her himself, because every time he started to put his boots on her face flashed into his head, saying

"Stay away from me InuYasha! Just stay away! And don't even think of following me. I HATE YOU!" It replayed over and over in his mind. He checked the clock again. 46 minutes. It didn't matter any more. Something could have happened to Kagome. He had to find her, even if she hated him. InuYasha ran to Sango's bedroom. He pounded on the door.

"Get up! I need your help!" He than ran to all the other rooms and woke them all up. In five more minutes (too long, they were too slow!) everyone was in the living room, and InuYasha had told them all about the fight he and Kagome had.

"She hasn't come back yet," he said, running his hands through his black hair (A/N: Yes, he dyed it black again). So we have to find her. I'm afraid something might have happened. Alright. Sango, you should stay at the house in case she comes back. Miroku, you go that way, and Rin go with Sesshoumaru over there. I'll go by myself, and we should split up and meet back here every 30 minutes. Let's go." And then they were off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was about 30 minutes after Kagome collapsed on the rock that she started to get a hold of herself. Her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was messed up, but she decided it was time to go back. Not only had she cried for long enough, but she also didn't want Sango or Rin getting worried. Plus, she was getting very cold. All she had on was her pajamas, a large winter jacket, some boots, and a hat. Kagome hopped off the rock to head back, when she realized _she couldn't see her footprints_. And she suddenly understood that the falling snow had covered them. _I…I can't find my way back._ Kagome blinked, then sat down on the rock. It really was very cold. She curled up and began to shiver. Someone would find her right? But then InuYasha might still be very mad at her… _I have to find my own way back._ Kagome thought stupidly. Her thoughts were turning sluggish. _I have to keep moving_, she thought, this time thinking a little smarter. She got up and started walking through the snow in what she thought was the right way.

"Help! Anyone?" she called out. She started to shiver harder. How could this happen? Only last night she had been happy and drinking hot chocolate with her friends. How had everything change so quickly?

"Is anyone there?" Kagome's legs started to get heavier. _I have to keep going_, "Please, somebody help me!" Kagome kept moving, and then saw a tree she recognized form the walk here. She was going the right way! Too bad she couldn't feel her hands anymore… Kagome kept walking, and then her legs went numb, but still she trudged on. Snow now blanketed her black hair, and she was shivering uncontrollably. The only sound she could hear was her chattering teeth. "Please…" she whispered as her knees gave out, and still she crawled forward. "Someone help me…InuYasha…" then Kagome collapsed on the ground. She was shivering so hard now…and the snow was so comfortable. She was so incredibly tired. The world began to swim before her eyes and slowly go black. "InuYasha…" So this is what dying felt like.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha ran through the snow, his search becoming more and more frantic as time wore on. That stupid bitch! How could she go out alone in the weather! And with the snow falling to cover her tracks, it was almost impossible to find her. It had been fifteen minutes already since the search had began, but it seemed like so much longer, and InuYasha kept searching.

"Kagome! Call if you can hear me!" He plowed on through the snow. "Kagome!" From somewhere to his left he heard a twig snap. "Kagome?" He walked over towards where he had heard the sound, and saw a patch of black amidst the sea of white.

"Kagome!" he shouted, and began to run towards the motionless lump. He reached her, and found her curled up in a ball. _Oh God._ She was shivering, and bad. He had to get her back to the cabin and call an ambulance. Quickly, InuYasha picked up the girl, and she mumbled a little bit through her chattering teeth. He ran as fast as he could back towards the cabin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sango! Quick!" InuYasha burst through the door to the cabin , and stripped off Kagome's boots, jacket, and hat quickly. Sango came running into the room and cried out when she saw Kagome's vibrating form.

"Get her into some warm clothes." Ordered InuYasha. "And fast! And get a blanket. I'll go make some hot chocolate and call the ambulance." Sango ran to get some warm clothes and InuYasha laid Kagome on the couch and hurried to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and went over to the water heater. Then he realized the phone had a busy signal. _Damn_. The phone lines were down, probably from all of the snow. He made up the hot chocolate and rushed back into the room, just as Sango finished changing Kagome into another pair of pajamas, and wrapped their warmest blanket around her. InuYasha took Kagome's still shivering form in his arms and carefully made her drink some of the hot chocolate. The shivering didn't get any better. In fact, InuYasha realized with horror, it had gotten worse than before. She was shivering so violently now that it looked like she was having convulsions. Then, suddenly she stopped.

InuYasha let out a stream of curses, then stripped down to his pants, taking off his jacket, boots, gloves, and hat in less than 4 seconds. He lay next to her on the couch, cradling her limp form, and pulled the blanket over both of them. Nothing happened. InuYasha held her tighter, and willed all of his body to heat into her body, and still nothing happened. Then all of a sudden, like an old car starting up on a cold morning, Kagome's body began to shiver once again, and her teeth began chattering. _Thank God_, InuYasha silently said.

Slowly, color began to come back into Kagome's face, and her shivering became less. InuYasha held her close until, eventually, Kagome lay quiet and he fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright! That was a looooooong chapter, and I hope you all like it. There was a lot of drama, and not a lot of fluff, but they'll be time for that later. By the way, some of the technique I used, (that part where I kept using parentheses) I picked up from the Stephen King book _The Dark Half_, which I do not own, but would highly recommend as well! So R&R! Thanks for reading!


	10. The Past

Hey everybody! No update for a while, but now it is Christmas break, and have al the time in the world, so you can expect quicker updates for a while. And guess what, I'm getting my permit tomorrow! Yeah! You all probably don't care, but just wish me luck, especially since I haven't read the driver's manual yet. I probably should have gotten my permit a looooong time ago, but what the heck, I'm getting it now. Thanks anyway for reading, and don't for get to review!

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! ………………………ah! Okay, so I don't! Just stop glaring at me like that!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 10: The Past

Kagome slowly drifted to consciousness, feeling incredibly warm and comfortable. She felt perfectly content, until she remembered in a flash what had happened the night before. _How could I be so stupid, _She screamed at her self mentally. Suddenly she could still feel the cold snow blanketing her, and her body shivering harder and harder. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes, and she buried her head in the nearest thing to her, which she realized with a start, was very warm, and did not feel like the couch. Kagome's eyes snapped open and found she was staring into InuYasha's face, and gave a little yelp. She had just buried her face into InuYasha's shoulder! She blushed a little as she realized he wasn't wearing any shirt. Kagome slowly began to pull away, before realizing that InuYasha had his arms wrapped around her body. She tried to pull away again, but InuYasha just pulled her closer, and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, murmuring something about a teddy bear. Kagome laughed, smiling at him for a second. He looked so cute when he was sleeping.

_Did I just think that?!?_ Kagome almost gagged involuntarily. InuYasha? Cute? How could those two words be in the same sentence? He was a jerk, and always mean, and way to arrogant, and was always flirting and… The list went on and on.

Then Kagome glanced at InuYasha again. He was a complete asshole, to be sure. But that didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate his body. She giggled, and sat up a little bit to figure a way out of this situation. If anyone were to come in right now… As if on cue she heard someone shifting around in Sango's room. People were beginning to wake up. Kagome squirmed around in InuYasha's arms trying to free herself. She finally got one arm off, and was trying to get off the couch without tumbling InuYasha to the floor, when Sango and Sesshoumaru both walked in. They took one look at Kagome struggling on the couch with a sleeping InuYasha latched on to her, and smirked simultaneously. Kagome sighed. She finally just stood up and got of the couch, while InuYasha tumbled to the floor and woke with a start.

"Wha-" he looked at Kagome, then at Sesshoumaru, then at Sango.

"Good morning," Kagome smiled sweetly at InuYasha before stepping over him walking into the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"For the last time," InuYasha grumbled as he ate some cereal, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, and I especially didn't mean to stay there all night." He didn't add that he had more soundly and deeply than he usually did. No one needed to hear that. And besides, it was probably just because he was exhausted after yesterday. Sango and Sesshoumaru just looked at him suspiciously as Kagome happily chewed on a strip of bacon, and Miroku and Rin just looked confused.

"Well," she said, smiling at the people gathered around her, "I'm just happy to be alive. I…I wanted to thank all of you, for helping me yesterday. And for saving my…my…" Kagome bit back a sob, but a tear trickled down her face nonetheless. "I could have really died." She whispered, almost as if she was talking to herself. She was staring at her plate now, her smile long gone. Sango gave her a hug, and wiped away the tear.

"Don't thank us, Kagome. It was mostly InuYasha who saved your life. And you know we would have done anything to help you." Kagome managed a watery smile as she looked at each of her friends in the face.

"Thank you," she whispered one last time, then they all finished breakfast, began to pack up for the long ride home, and did not speak of it again…well at least for not a little while.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So why did you do it?" InuYasha glanced once sharply at Kagome before turning his gaze back to the road. He was driving Kagome alone in Sesshoumaru's car while everyone else had gone in the other car. She stared at her hands. They were almost home now, and they hadn't talked much on the way back, but she had known this was coming.

"Why did you run off into the woods?" InuYasha continued, still watching the road. "You could have gotten yourself killed. And do you know how worried we all were?"

Kagome felt her eyes beginning to water again. She hated that she was so weak. "I…I don't want to talk about it." She wasn't crying yet, but her voice was choked up.

InuYasha looked at her for a second and then took a deep breath. "I know it was mostly my fault. And it was probably something I said. But I want you to know that I'm here for you to talk to, if you want." Kagome stared at him. She knew she probably owed him an explanation, and he was actually nice to her for once, but…

"I don't think I can talk about it yet. I just…can't." InuYasha looked at her again, and saw a look of such pain, he was sure for a moment that she was in physical pain again, but then it passed, and she returned to staring at her hands.

"I can help you if you let me…Kagome." Kagome glanced at him with a surprised expression. He had used her name! And suddenly, the walls she had built up so carefully around her crumbled.

"It just happened this summer…" And Kagome started telling him the story. The story of what had happened earlier this summer…

\\Flashback//

Kagome was just coming home from the movies. All her friends had taken their cars home, but Kagome had decided to walk, because it was just one of those days that made everything seem so wonderful. The sky was a beautiful cobalt blue, and birds flitted back and forth between trees that were losing their blossoms and growing small spikes of green. She reached her driveway pausing just long enough to note that her father was home early, probably to fix dinner, before sauntering up to her room to take a shower. When she finished, she changed into a t-shirt and shorts just as she heard her mother's car drive up. Her mom, Sota, and her grandpa had gone to go grocery shopping, so Kagome ran down to help them unload. She had grabbed a bag, along with everyone else, and had been the first to enter the kitchen. It was her mother who had screamed first though. Kagome was just standing there, as her arms seemed to stop functioning and she had dropped the bag she was holding. Kagome's mind wasn't working properly. She noticed stupid things, like that there were cans rolling everywhere, and that window over there was open. Then her brain slowly processed what was going on around her.

"Call 911! Call 911!" Her mother was screaming at her. Kagome's legs moved over towards the phone automatically and her hands lifted on their own to take the phone from the wall and dial the three-digit number. Her brain was moving so sluggishly. The smell of vomit was in the air, and Sota was clinging to Grandpa, not really understanding.

"911 operator. What is the emergency?" The woman's tinny voice sounded in her ear, and Kagome's voice came out high and squeaky.

"We need an ambulance!" She gave the woman the address to the shrine. "Please come quick. My father…my father tried to kill himself."

\\End of Flashback//

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome let the tears fall now, as InuYasha sat frozen beside her. She was sobbing hard, but she kept on talking. Her mouth spilling forth words, as if she couldn't' stop.

"He was just lying there when we came in. There was vomit on the floor. And a needle…a needle stuck in his arm. And he was still moving around a little bit. Moving his mouth like he wanted to talk, but all that came out were these grunts and moans. The ambulance came, but it wasn't quick enough. On the way to the hospital…he…he died."

InuYasha's brain fogged over as he remembered what he had said to her earlier. "_You are such a goddamned BITCH! How do you live with yourself? How do your parents live with you?_" He shuddered suddenly, as he recalled what he had said next. _"I mean really, how can you're parents put up with you? I sure couldn't. Day in, day out, with all of this? I don't know how they survive!"_ Oh gods. How could he have… Jesus. InuYasha looked over helplessly at the sobbing girl. He didn't know what to say. It was no wonder that she had left in such a state. She must have gone through so much pain.

Kagome had managed to get a better hold on herself and was beginning to stop crying. InuYasha felt horrible. "I am so sorry," he said, "I…I didn't know, but that was still no excuse for what I did. I can't even imagine…" Kagome bit back another sob.

"It wasn't really that either," she continued, her voice shaky, "but I was _in _that house the whole time! I was taking a shower while he was… And to this day, I can't figure out why. I thought we were happy. I mean, sure, we were having money problems, but a lot of family's do. I had gotten a full scholarship to this college to help out, and as soon as I got a job, all of my money was going to go home. I just don't know why." InuYasha drove silently on, as Kagome slowly fell back asleep, worn out from so much crying. He pulled a blanket out of the back seat with one hand and spread it over her. She had gone through so much, and yet she still managed to be so cheery and optimistic all the time. And yet here he was, the most popular guy in school, and could have any girl he wanted, and yet he complained nonstop, and hated his life. How could this girl have gone through so much pain, and be completely unmarred by it? InuYasha sighed as he pulled up to his brother's house. He had no answers to his questions, but he decided that he didn't need them tonight. He walked over to Kagome's door, and picked her up gently. He walked her into the house, and laid her out on her bed. He tucked the covers around her, then slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sleep tight…Kagome."


	11. Realization

Hey everyone! Just in case you were wondering (which I'm sure you weren't, but I'm the writer here so I'm going to make you read this!) I passed my permit test, and now I can officially drive! MWAHAHAHAHA! So you might want to stay off the roads for a while, heh heh! Well, on with the show!

Disclaimer: What? I don't InuYasha? Well, thanks for telling me this _now_!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 11: Realization

Kagome work up the next morning, warm and contented in her own bed. She smiled lazily at nothing at all and realized with a start that for the first time in a long time, she was actually really and truly happy. After telling someone what she had gone through, and her feelings about everything, Kagome felt refreshed, and clean. Well…maybe not clean. Kagome hopped out off bed, and laughed into the air as she headed for the shower.

Kagome had skipped down the hallway to the bathroom and was just about to open the door when someone pulled it open from the inside. Steam rolled out through the door, and InuYasha emerged, his hair a wet and tangled mass. Kagome blushed and looked away when she realized that he was only wearing a towel loosely tied around his waist. InuYasha looked surprised for a second when he saw Kagome, then his face softened.

"Um…" Kagome managed to choke out, "I just wanted to thank you. For…for listening to me yesterday. I'm sorry if I burdened you with my problems, but I wanted you to know that you helped me, a lot." She turned back to InuYasha to find him watching her with an unreadable expression. "Anyway," she continued, now babbling to fill the silence, "thanks!" Kagome brushed past him into the bathroom, trying to not notice the touch of his bare chest against her arm. She made it into the bathroom, and was about to close the door when she heard InuYasha softly answer.

"No problem," as he turned and left, his black hair contrasting with his skin as he walked to his room. Kagome stared after him, and suddenly shook her head like a dog shaking off water. She stepped into the bathroom and took a deep breath. What was happening to her? She should not, no she would not think about InuYasha that way! She turned on the water, and immediately the image of InuYasha walking away down the hall suddenly popped into her mind. She sighed. Easier said than done…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha walked into the college. He couldn't stop thinking about that morning. Why had Kagome been thanking him? He really couldn't understand that girl. He had almost let her die, then he had found out about all the horrible troubles he had gone through in her past, and still she was _thanking _him. InuYasha growled and ran a hand through his hair with frustration. Why was this all so confusing?

"InuYasha!" InuYasha turned at the call of his name. At first when he saw a black cloud of hair running towards him, he thought it was Kagome racing towards him, but at second glance he realized it was Kikyo.

"Hey, Kikyo," InuYasha greeted the girl. He actually felt relieved. She was something in his life that he could always figure out. He always knew what she was thinking, and she was so uncomplicated. He ran a finger down her arm as Kikyo reached him, and pulled her into a deep kiss, drinking in the thrill that it always gave him. Kikyo knew how to kiss, but that was no surprise, considering how much practice she had. He grinned at her as he pulled away and looped an arm around her shoulder. They walked together into the school, while InuYasha flirted with random fangirls along the way. This was the life. It was fun, safe, and predictable…no need to change his ways now…right?

Just as InuYasha strolled into the school, Kagome arrived. She had gotten another ride to school with Kouga, and found herself to be enjoying his company more and more. He acted like such a tough guy, but deep down, he was a complete sissy. Kagome grinned at him as he opened the door for her like a perfect gentleman, and even offered to carry her books. _Some other guys could take a hint from Kouga, _Kagome thought to herself as they walked through the doors of the school.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the break for lunch, Kagome grabbed a hot lunch from the cafeteria that looked suspiciously like canned dog food, and went to join Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Rin over at a table to the side. Kagome glanced around and saw InuYasha at another table surrounded, as usual, by girls. She wasn't surprised at that, but she was surprised that Miroku wasn't with him.

"Why are you eating lunch with us?" she asked Miroku, but not in a mean way. He grinned back at her innocently.

"What? I can't take the time to eat lunch once in a while with Sango, my love?" Sango blushed furiously and punched him not so lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, keep talking, perv," she grumbled and looked off to the side. Miroku smirked at her turned head cheekily, but Kagome thought she might have seen something else there as well. Could it be that Miroku really did have feelings for Sango? Miroku turned back to Kagome.

"Plus," he said as he lowered his voice, "he's been going on at Kikyo all day, and I didn't think that I could stand it a moment longer." Kagome glanced again at InuYasha and found him flirting with Kikyo as well as all the other girls around him. She felt as though someone had poured a bucket of water over her head, but she tried not to show it as she turned back to her friends and sat down across from Kouga. She went to work eating the food in front of her, and trying not to glance at InuYasha's table. Suddenly she didn't really feel like being here any more. Kagome stood up to go throw her tray away, when Kouga's voice broke through her daze.

"Kagome? Hey, Kagome, wait!" She stopped and set her tray back down, as he stood up and went over to her side of the table. She glanced back at her other friends but they were busy having a captivating conversation about the lunch food that day. Kagome turned back to Kouga.

"Um, I was just wondering, if maybe…" he tugged on his short ponytail for a second and Kagome had to stifle a giggle. He just looked so damn cute when he was embarrassed! Kouga continued, now looking at the floor, "I was wondering if sometime, if maybe, you and I could get together, and maybe go to the movies or something?" His eyes swung up to hers suddenly, and flashed her a sudden killer smile. "And maybe, I could take you out to dinner afterwards." Kagome stared at him for a moment. _A date. He's asking me out on a date_. Kagome's mind moved sluggishly, like when she had been out in the cold too long. For some reason her eyes strayed over to InuYasha's table. He was busy making a pass on a girl next to him, as Kikyo sat beside him, laughing. Kagome stared for a second more before coming to a realization.

_He's happy,_ Kagome thought to herself. _He's really, truly happy. I was beginning to fall for him, but I was going to let a stupid crush get in the way of something that might make _me_ happy._ And when Kagome looked back at Kouga, who eyes were beginning to lose hope the longer she took to answer him, her voice was strong.

"Kouga, I'd love to go out with you." Kouga's face broke into a wide grin. It was so different than that killer grin he sometimes gave her, but to Kagome, it was much more real. She smiled back at him instinctively.

"Great!" Kouga grinned at everyone around him. "How about this Saturday. I can pick you up at six." Kagome grinned back at him.

"That sounds wonderful." She froze up for a moment as Kouga swooped down on her and landed a kiss on her cheek, then relaxed, and realized that it didn't feel horrible being there with him. Not thrilling or especially exciting, but it didn't feel bad to have someone really care about you. She glanced over at InuYasha's table one last time, where he apparently didn't notice anything, then sat down at the table again, and smiled happily as Kouga walked out of the cafeteria. _I hope I made the right choice…_ She sighed and turned around to realize that all of her friends were staring at her. Well, she had some explaining to do.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hahaha! I am so evil! Kouga with Kagome! Well, just please don't kill me. Or else you will never find you what the ending will be. Don't worry, I'll try to update again as soon as possible, maybe even tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed reading it, even if it didn't turn out the way you really wanted it to. But never fear! Things might change…


	12. Explanation

Thank you so much for the reviews! I thought after the last chapter, you all would be furious, but a lot of you said you liked this turn of events, and all of you said that you wanted to see where this was going, so thank you! I do have a plan for this, and did not just pull it out of the air, so thank you so much for trusting me and being patient!

Disclaimer: After all the disclaimers I have posted, you really should have gotten this by now. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 12: Explanation

All three of her friends were staring at Kagome with their mouths open.

"Did you just…?"

"And he just asked…"

"And you said yes?" Sango surged to her feet and grabbed Kagome's arm, nearly ripping it out of its socket as she marched out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard outside.

"Did Kouga just ask you out?" Kagome turned her face to the sun and smiled a little.

"Yes." Sango's eyes widened.

"And you said yes?"

"Yes." Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders and forced Kagome to look her in the face.

"Why?" Kagome sighed. She knew this would be coming, but she felt she had made the right choice.

"Sango…" Kagome took a deep breath, and looked back towards the cafeteria where she could faintly hear people happily chatting away. "There are so many reasons."

"Then tell me." Sango grabbed Kagome again, and pulled her to a bench where they both sat down. "For some reason," Sango said, and now it was her turn to look away, "I thought…I thought you might like InuYasha." Kagome made a funny choking sound, and Sango thought she was laughing, but when she glanced over at Kagome, she realized that the girl had tears in her eyes.

"Heh…That was the biggest reason of all."

"I…I don't understand." Sango took in her friend's appearance. Kagome looked so confused and lost.

"Yesterday I told him things that I hadn't had the courage to tell anyone before." Kagome glanced at Sango and let out a small laugh. "Yes, even you. Then today, he acted as though nothing had happened." Kagome blinked and looked away again, willing herself not to cry.

"I'm sure he was just trying to think abou-"

"I know," Kagome cut Sango off. "And that wasn't really the reason, although it did hurt a lot when he practically ignored me. Mainly, it was today, when I saw him at school. He looked so _happy_. He was flirting with every girl he could see, with Kikyo just sitting by and watching, and he was happy. But Sango, I don't think I could do that. After what happened…the thing that I talked to InuYasha about, even if my stupid crush did turn into anything, I couldn't live in a relationship like that, not after I was just hurt so badly. I couldn't sit by and watch InuYasha flirt with other girls, because it would kill me. That's why I had to cut off this crush before it turned into anything. I don't think I could live through another heartbreak." Sango stared quietly at the girl in front of her who had begun to sob quietly. She wrapped her up in a huge hug, and patted her back as Kagome cried on her shoulder.

"Oh Kagome, I had no idea." Kagome quieted after a while and dried the tears from her face. She smiled at Sango gratefully.

"Thank you Sango, I needed that. But I don't think that I am going to cry anymore for a while. I have to be strong, and I have such a wonderful life. I shouldn't be crying. And Kouga is wonderful. He really likes me, and I think I need that right now." Now Kagome looked at Sango pleadingly. "Even if I don't love him, right now I think I just want to be wanted, to be cared about. Is it really that wrong?"

"No, Kagome. I think after all you've gone through, you deserve this small thing." Sango watched Kagome get up and walk towards her next class. Yes, she thought Kagome deserved this, and if it made her happy, then Sango was all for it. But InuYasha had hurt her, and Sango was going to give _him_ exactly what he deserved as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha suddenly stopped mid-sentence while he was flirting with a random girl. He thought he had just seen…no. Had Kouga just _kissed_ Kagome on the cheek? InuYasha started to growl without even noticing it. What the hell was that mangy little sorry excuse for a human being even thinking?

"…yasha? InuYasha!" InuYasha snapped his head around to find Kikyo staring at him with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Um, yes Kikyo?"

"I was just asking you if you wanted to go out tonight!" InuYasha glanced around as if her were trapped.

"But…um…it's a school night!" he managed to squeak out. _Oh God, what was I thinking? A school night?_ InuYasha mentally screamed at himself. Kikyo's voice suddenly became very soft and seductive.

"That's never stopped you before." A week before, InuYasha would have jumped at a chance like this. After all, Kikyo was the hottest girl in the school, and every guy would kill to date her. But today, after seeing Kagome and that…that…well, he didn't really want to go out. He wanted to ask Kagome what the hell she had been doing.

"Look Kikyo, I just can't tonight. Maybe later, okay?" Kikyo looked absolutely shocked for a moment before her face contorted with rage.

"Fine! Have it your way!" and she stormed angrily from the cafeteria. InuYasha just sighed and tried to spot Kagome again, but found she was no longer in the cafeteria. Well, once he got home, he would give her a piece of his mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey WENCH!" InuYasha bellowed as he strode into Sesshoumaru's house.

"Yeah? I'm in the living room!" Kagome called out. InuYasha smirked for a moment. She had actually answered to 'wench'. He walked into the living room and found her watching a movie on TV with her back turned towards him.

"Hey!" he barked, "I want to know what you were…" He trailed off as Kagome turned and looked at him. She looked perfectly…happy.

"Yes? You were saying?" Kagome laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "If you aren't going to say anything, I'm just going to watch TV." InuYasha stared at her as she turned back to the TV. Something was different. She was being _friendly_. And it wasn't like the past few days that were full of tension, but she seemed _indifferent_! For some reason that really pissed InuYasha off.

"Oi! Wench! I'm talking to you!" Kagome turned back to InuYasha again, rolling her eyes but still smiling. "What were you doing…um…today in the cafeteria?"

"Um…" Kagome looked sincerely confused, "eating lunch?"

"No! With…" InuYasha nearly shuddered, "with Kouga."

"Oh." Kagome's eyes widened with understanding. "He kissed me on the cheek." InuYasha stared at her again, now with his mouth hanging out. How could she say this so matter-of-factly? Well, sure, he did way worse things with Kikyo in public, but with Kagome…

"He WHAT? Why would he do that?"

"Oh. Because he asked me out and I said yes." InuYasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was going out with…with…_Kouga_. Why would she do that? What had made her do that? And most important of all, why did he care?

"Oh…heh…keh." InuYasha tried to produce a smirk, but failed miserably, then raced to his room. "What is happening to me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	13. Triple Date

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I was gone for about four days to spend time with my family, or else I would have posted more. Happy almost New Year's or depending on when you are reading this, happy after New Year's! Hope you have a great year to come, and thank you, for reading my story.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, do you think I would be writing fanfiction? (Emphasis on the fan)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Thirteen: Triple Date

InuYasha woke up the next morning grumpy and ill tempered. He hopped into the shower, got dressed, and ambled out into the kitchen to get something to eat. In the hallway just outside the kitchen he smelled something heavenly coming from inside the room. Licking his lips happily, InuYasha bounded into the room. Finally something was going well today!

"So, what's for breakfa-" InuYasha stopped midsentance as he found Kagome cooking breakfast, with Kouga helping her. They were making waffles and Kouga was helping Kagome spoon the mix onto the waffle iron. Kagome glanced around at the sound of InuYasha's voice. She laughed out loud when she saw him there and turned to Kouga.

"See? I told you he'd come in here at the smell of food!" Kagome giggled and glanced back at InuYasha who promptly stopped pretending to vomit. InuYasha looked at the two of them standing there making breakfast together, and strode over to the door, grabbing his book bag on the way out.

"I don't really feel hungry today," he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door and slammed it shut. Kagome winced as the sharp bang of the door echoed through the house. She turned back to the waffle iron and checked the waffle to make sure it wasn't getting burnt, and tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. She had hoped that she could still be friends with InuYasha, but now it seemed they were back to square one, and that he hated her. But then again, that was probably for the best. There was no denying the leap Kagome had felt in her chest when InuYasha had walked into the room, and if he was being a jerk, then it might help her get over him.

"Kagome! The waffle is burning!" Kagome shrieked and pried the blackened breakfast out of the pan, and laughed a little bit at how horrible it looked. She looked at Kouga and found he was laughing too. She quickly threw away the burnt waffle and poured a new one into the pan. She turned to look at Kouga again and found him watching her.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Kouga grinned as she panicked.

"No, but I was just thinking…I know the perfect place we can go this weekend. My friend owns this club downtown, and I've heard it's really great, and I've been wanting to check it out." Kagome's face lit up. She had always loved dancing.

"That sounds great!" On impulse Kagome added, "Can I bring some friends? I know some people who would love to go there too." Kouga laughed at her eager expression.

"No problem. The more the merrier."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome had been at school a mere five minutes before she practically tackled Miroku and Sango.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Sango looked up from her locker, and Miroku sauntered over closer.

"Hmm, let's see. You just found the cure for cancer."

"Um…No."

"Ooh! I got it! You finally figured out how to fly!"

Kagome sighed. "Not yet…but someday…"

"You are moving to Alaska!"

"Nope."

"You want to-"

"No, no and NO! Kouga asked me if I wanted to go to a club this weekend and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us!" Kagome grinned widely as Miroku looked delighted and Sango looked skeptical.

"That sounds great!" Miroku glanced over at Sango. "Like…a double date!"

"No! Not a double date!" Sango started to back away from the two. "I…er, think I'm busy that night!"

"Aw, come on Sango!" Kagome pouted and gave Sango the most spectacular pair of puppy eyes. "I wouldn't want to go without you. Pleeeeeeease?" Sango sighed. There was just no way she could say no to Kagome.

"Alright. But this is not a date! Got that Miroku?"

"Of course, whatever you say, my love."

"ARGH!" Sango slammed her locker shut and grabbed her backpack. "He is going to be impossible after this!" She stormed off into the crowd with Miroku following her fast on her trail.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was at lunch that Sango finally got InuYasha. She had been trying to find him all day, but so far she hadn't had any luck…until now. When InuYasha reached the doors that lead into the cafeteria, Sango pounced and dragged him into an empty classroom. He struggled and put up a fight, of course, but when Sango got angry, there's not much that you can do.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure," InuYasha smiled cheekily up at Sango, who promptly smacked him across his face. InuYasha groaned and sat up.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Sango hit him across the face again.

"That was for hurting my friend!" InuYasha looked stunned for a second then his face got angry.

"When did I ever hurt your friend?" He yelled in her face. Sango looked at him blankly. He really didn't know. He didn't know that Kagome had feelings for him, and he didn't know that he was causing her all this pain. God, he was dense. Sango bit her lip, hoping she hadn't given anything away. It would be better for InuYasha and for Kagome if he didn't know about Kagome's feelings.

"Oh, erm, I was talking about Miroku. And how you always make fun of him."

"I've been making fun of him since grade school." Sango blinked.

"Yeah, and you had better stop!" InuYasha pushed past her and out the door, muttering something about a crazy bitch and her man muscles. Sango let out a breath and slumped against the door. Thank the Lord. She hadn't given anything away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome found InuYasha just after last period at his locker.

"InuYasha! Hey, InuYasha!" She called as she ran up to him. InuYasha glanced up at the sound of his name being called, and when he saw Kagome a wide range of emotions flitted across his face, too quick for Kagome to read.

_He probably hates me_, Kagome thought with a sinking heart. All she wanted now was to get along with InuYasha again. She had to get over this stupid crush and try to become his friend once again. She didn't want to lose this relationship just because of her once sided feelings.

InuYasha greeted Kagome with a grunt, before turning back to his locker. Kagome's delicate smile wilted off her face. _He really does hate me._

"I just wanted to know, um…Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and I, well, we're just going out on a double date this Saturday to go to a club. I was wondering if you and Kikyo want to tag along and make it a triple?" InuYasha blinked at the girl in front of him. How did she do this? Just invite him along like it didn't matter. Wouldn't it be weird for them to double date with different people? Then InuYasha shook his head. What was he talking about? Why would it be weird? He had the most pursued girl in the school, and Kagome had…well…Kouga. They should both be happy. So why was it that when InuYasha strode away with a muttered "Sure, whatever," that he felt so uneasy about the date this Saturday?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before InuYasha knew it, it was Saturday night. When he had asked Kikyo to go, she had said yes right away, of course. Now InuYasha was standing in his room debating what to wear. He ran his hands through his hair and growled in frustration. Why couldn't he just pick an outfit? Why was this so damn hard? He looked through his selection of clothes once again. Maybe those jeans, with that blue t-shirt…no that was too casual. Alright, maybe the button up shirt with the…no that was too preppy. InuYasha growled again, this time louder. He mentally kicked himself and then threw on the first outfit he got his hands on, which happened to be a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. He ran a brush through his hair for what seemed like the first time in forever, and walked out the door to go wait in the living room for the others.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome spun around her room happily. She was going out dancing tonight! She giggled at absolutely nothing and slipped on an outfit that she had bought a couple days ago. She put on a pair of jeans that matched her eye color perfectly, then pulled on a dark red halter top with fabric that fell away at the back, and was replaced with strings of the same color criss-crossing over her back. Normally Kagome would have never worn something so daring, but she was feeling bold tonight. Kagome let her hair run wild simply because she didn't have the will to wrestle it into a hairstyle, but it framed her face perfectly as it tumbled down her back. Her finishing touch was the locket that her family had given her, and a pair of silver hoop earrings.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome flung open her door and walked out to where the boys were waiting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku and Kouga, who had also put some effort into what they were wearing tonight, flicked through the channels of the TV as they waited impatiently for Kagome to be ready.

"Why is it that girls always take so damn long to get ready?" Kouga grumbled as he flipped past the discovery channel, and then a news channel.

"Hmm, I think it must be they like the dramatic tension," mused Miroku. "Either that or there's some secret step to getting ready that the male sex hasn't figured out yet."

InuYasha only half listened to their conversation as he flipped through a magazine impatiently, his back to the other two. He really wasn't feeling comfortable about tonight. He had flipped through a few more pages of the magazine before noticing that it was upside down. It was then that he realized that the other boys had stopped at the show Kim Possible. He _hated_ that show.

"For the love of God, will you change the channe-" InuYasha's voice trailed off as he spun around. He saw the boys staring fixedly towards the doorway, and followed their gaze slowly. His mouth dropped open.

Kagome was standing in the doorway nervously under the gazes of the three men. InuYasha couldn't tear his eyes away. She looked _beautiful_, but not in the way that Kikyo did that made so many men lust after her. Kagome looked so natural. She wasn't wearing much makeup, and hadn't done anything with her hair, but he still couldn't take his eyes off her. Suddenly Kouga jumped off the couch, and ran over to Kagome. He threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Alright, ready to go?" he asked, smirking triumphantly at the other two boys. InuYasha growled without even noticing it as Kouga kissed Kagome lightly on the cheek. Kagome laughed nervously and started towards the door, pulling out of Kouga's grip.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" The three boys trailed after her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome followed the others into the club. She could already feel the air vibrating and pulsing with the loud music. A wide grin spread over her face, and her body itched to dance. They had picked Sango and Kikyo along the way. Sango had been happy, although a little reluctant, and Kagome could tell that she had put a lot of effort into her appearance. She looked absolutely wonderful, and Miroku was nearly delirious with happiness. Kikyo had looked beautiful as well, Kagome had noticed with more than a little envy. It was little wonder that every boy loved her. But now they were at the club, and Kagome planned to forget all her worries and simply dance.

They reached the inside of the club and everyone started heading for the tables.

"What are you doing?" Kagome stared at them as if they were mental. "Why are you going towards the tables? We're here to dance!" Sango and Miroku glanced at each other then shrugged and headed out towards the dance floor, but InuYasha, Kikyo and Kouga stayed where they were.

"I'll just get us a good table, and then I'll be out there with you, okay?" Kouga turned around without waiting for an answer and walked over towards the tables again. Kagome looked after him greatly disappointed and a little hurt, but then turned around and walked towards the dance floor. InuYasha started after her, but then glanced back at Kikyo who was glaring at him fiercely and stopped where he was. He sighed and proceeded with Kikyo over to the tables.

Kagome reached the dance floor and dove in. She loved the feeling of the music all around her. She pushed away all bad thoughts that were plaguing her. How Kouga had just blown her off, and how InuYasha…well, it would just be better not to think of InuYasha at all. Kagome lost herself in the dance and a grin came over her face as she moved her body to the music. She could see Miroku and Sango dancing over to the right, with Miroku actually behaving for once. Kagome let the happy feelings and the sound of the music wash over her, and she kept dancing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha scowled at the table in front of him. So far, all that he and Kikyo had done was sit at the table, dance to a few songs, and then sit at the table some more. It seemed that Kikyo preferred to be flirted with by numerous boys that were constantly coming up to their table than to actually dance. InuYasha looked out onto the dance floor, and spotted Kagome in the middle of the group. He was almost mesmerized as her body twisted in almost snake-like movements. A heavy base thumped through the area, and she matched her body perfectly to the beat. As if in a trance, InuYasha stood up from his chair and took a step towards the dance floor, but then stopped just as Kouga popped up beside Kagome, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"InuYasha? Where are you going?" InuYasha glanced towards Kikyo who was gazing at him with a bored expression on her face. Suddenly InuYasha felt like he couldn't breath, and he barely squeezed out the word "bathroom," before he ran out of the club and into the cool air. He felt like his body was being ripped apart from the inside. His head kept replaying the image of Kouga pressing his lips to Kagome's over and over. What was happening to him? He stumbled to the parking lot and collapsed beneath a tree. What was this little slip of a girl doing to him? InuYasha took a deep breath, and slowly calmed down. But he had finally reached a conclusion. Something had to change. He couldn't keep living like this, and he would have to be the one to change it.


	14. A Chance

Haha! I was all depressed today because I thought that I wasn't getting any reviews, because none were coming to my email like they usually do, but then I checked on and there were so many! So I guess that my email must have been freaking out, and I felt so inspired by all your reviews that I decided to write the next chapter tonight. Oh! And a couple people pointed this out. Earlier in chapter one I believe, it says that Kagome knew Sango before college, but in the later chapters she meets her for the first time when she bumps into her on her first day at the university. I did make a mistake, and sorry if it confused some of you. Haha, I noticed that I had made that mistake a long time ago, but I was just too lazy to go back and fix it. I just figured that since no one was noticing, I might as well leave it as it is. But now that people are noticing my mistake, I have gone back and edited the first chapter, so if you would like to go back and look, everything should make sense now. Also, someone mentioned the locket. I was going to try to relate that to the Shikon No Tama, but in the end I just decided to keep it as a regular locket. So the locket is not anything special, it's just jewelry. I hope everything makes a little more sense, and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: All right, are you ready for this (drum roll in the background)………I don't own InuYasha! Bet you weren't expecting that, were ya?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Fourteen: A Chance

Kagome yawned as she looked out the window of the car. They were coming home from the dance, and she was dead tired. Kagome had danced almost non-stop the whole time, only resting when she absolutely had to. About halfway through the evening, Kagome had noticed that InuYasha had been acting weird, but she just supposed something must have been going on with him and Kikyo. Perhaps they were having some sort of lover's quarrel. Kagome glanced into the back, where Kikyo and InuYasha were sitting. Kikyo was wrapping herself around InuYasha like an octopus. Then again, maybe not.

The car pulled up to Kikyo's house, and she hopped out, but not before giving InuYasha a very long, very passionate kiss. Kagome looked away, blushing. How could they do that in public? Kikyo was just so different than Kagome. How could Kagome even hope to compare? Kagome suddenly realized what she was thinking, and she scolded herself mentally. She shouldn't be comparing herself to Kikyo. Kagome was her own person, and she wasn't going to forget that. Even for InuYasha…

The car started moving again, and it was only then that Kagome realized that Kikyo had finally gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and settled back into her seat as Kouga drove them home. Kagome glanced over at Kouga. He was such a great guy, everything that a boyfriend should be. They pulled up to the rental house, and Kouga rushed around the car to open the door for Kagome. She grinned at him happily. She had this great guy, fighting for her attention, and she was thinking instead of the one guy who had girls falling at his feet every day. Kagome jumped out of the car and gave Kouga a quick hug. They walked up to the house, and just before they went in, Kouga bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome sighed mentally. She liked Kouga, she really did, but at times like this, she realized that she didn't feel that special spark that everyone was always talking about. It was nice, but not extraordinary.

"Can we hurry it up here, please?" a voice barked from behind them. Kagome and Kouga jumped apart to find InuYasha looking at them with an annoyed expression. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, as if you and Kikyo didn't take long enough." InuYasha shuffled his feet a bit, but glared back at her.

"Keh!" Kagome simply looked away. Sometimes InuYasha could be so predictable. Kagome shot another glare at InuYasha before slowly and purposely planting a kiss on Kouga's lips. She then pulled back and smiled at him.

"Good night!" with that, Kagome walked quickly into the house and to her room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha couldn't concentrate all through school. The image of Kagome kissing Kouga played over and over in his mind. He had to talk to Kagome to sort this all out. InuYasha drummed his finger on the desk and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but instead glanced over at Kagome for the billionth time. Just then the bell rang for lunch. Everyone started packing up and filing out of the classroom. Now was his chance.

"Hey! Kagome, wait." Kagome started, and turned around. When she realized it was InuYasha, she spun and started walking towards the door. InuYasha growled. How dare she run from him! He sprinted after her and grabbed her arm.

"I said, _wait_." Kagome tried to pull free of InuYasha's grip but he was too strong.

"Look, InuYasha. I have to go…um…find Sango. I can't stay." InuYasha pulled her back into the classroom.

"Yes, you can, because we have to talk." Kagome sighed. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" InuYasha blinked. He really hadn't thought this part through.

"Um…well. I think that…er…" Suddenly InuYasha was tongue-tied. What the hell was with this girl? How did she do these things to him?

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, if you have nothing to say, I'm going to go eat lunch." She started towards the door, but InuYasha blocked her way.

"No," he said firmly. Then, all in a rush, he said, "You have to break up with Kouga!" Kagome stopped cold and stared at InuYasha.

"What…what did you say?" InuYasha stood frozen. Did he really just say that out loud? "Why do you think I should break up with him?" Kagome asked, confused. Why would InuYasha care about who she was dating?

"Um…I don't know. I just don't like him." InuYasha stared at the floor. Kagome was still trying to process what he said when she heard a hoard of girls calling InuYasha's name in the distance. She sighed.

"It looks like your fan club is calling. InuYasha, really, I had better be going. I'll think about what you said, but-" Kagome had started to move towards the door again, but InuYasha was faster. He slammed the door shut and swung Kagome around. It was then that Kagome realized how close they were. InuYasha's breath tickled her throat and one of his arms was pressed to the door over her shoulder.

"No," InuYasha said again. "We have…we have to talk." Kagome tried to look calm.

"Okay," she whispered. InuYasha stared at her for a second, before reaching up and pushing back a lock of hair that had fallen into her face. He leaned closer to her.

Kagome tried to think, but her thoughts were becoming scrambled. "I…I have to go…" InuYasha peered at her as he continued to lean closer and closer.

"Go where?"

"I can't, um…" But InuYasha was no longer listening, pulled her lips to his in one quick motion. Kagome stood frozen for a second before leaning into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck without even realizing it. She couldn't think strait, and the whole room seemed to be spinning, but then one word seared through her brain.

_Kouga._

Kagome pulled her arms from around InuYasha and shoved him hard. She leaned against the wall, shaking and trying to get a grip on herself. She shouldn't…she shouldn't have done that. She had a boyfriend! Oh God…

InuYasha fell to the floor and stared at her, trying to collect his own thoughts. Had he…had he just kissed Kagome? And she had kissed him back… InuYasha stood up.

"Kagome…" Kagome was now pacing the floor frantically. A steady mantra repeated over and over in her head. _I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that…_ InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stop pacing.

"Kagome, I…" His voice dried up in his throat as Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes were full to the brim with frustration and confusion. This usually wasn't the reaction he got when he kissed a girl. But then again, Kagome wasn't just any girl.

"You…why would you do that?" InuYasha let go of Kagome's shoulder's and took a step back, but now she was advancing on him, and poked him in the chest. "I was _happy_ with Kouga! I had someone who cared about me, and I was _happy_! Then you had to come along!" Now Kagome was pacing again while ranting at InuYasha. "You had to come in, and make me want more." Kagome looked at InuYasha again, and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. InuYasha walked to her and held her in an embrace. She leaned against InuYasha and sighed deeply.

"Now what am I going to do? How am I supposed to go back to what I had? And I cheated on Kouga!" Kagome buried her face in InuYasha's shirt.

"Break up with him." InuYasha looked down at Kagome, who raised her eyes to meet his.

"…What?"

"I said, break up with him. And I can break up with Kikyo. And then I won't have to be insanely jealous, whenever I see you with another guy." InuYasha paused, "Well, I'll still be insanely jealous, but at least now I'll have a reason to be." Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes, trying to see if he was serious.

"Do you…do you really mean that?" InuYasha laughed and swung her around.

"Kagome, I mean every word. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Kagome laughed and kissed InuYasha on the lips.

"Yes, yes, and a million times yes!" She smiled up at him happily. InuYasha wanted her to be his girlfriend! Her…Kagome, not Kikyo, or any of those other stupid bimbos. For the first time since the incident this summer, Kagome was really and truly happy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're…breaking up with me?" Kouga stared at Kagome who was fidgeting nervously in front of him. After InuYasha had asked Kagome to be his girlfriend, Kagome had gone strait to find Kouga, not wanting to deceive him.

"Is there someone else?" Kagome knew that she couldn't lie to Kouga. She owed him at least that much.

"Yes." Kouga looked shocked for a second, but Kagome continued. "But the moment I knew that there was someone else, I came to talk to you, Kouga. I never meant for this to happen, and once it did, I couldn't deceive you about it, and so here I am." Kouga grimaced for a second, then nodded.

"I think I understand, Kagome. I did like you immensely, and what guy wouldn't? You're beautiful, smart, creative, and funny. And I enjoyed all the time we spent together. But I think you need someone to love you. And if that's what you have found, then I wish you the best of luck. I do want you to know, though, that I will miss you." Kagome smiled and gave Kouga a hug.

"Thank you, Kouga." She whispered in his ear, and ran off to find InuYasha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha had also gone to find Kikyo first thing after he and Kagome had parted ways, but his breakup wasn't going nearly so well.

"WHAAAAAT?!? YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Kikyo shrieked at InuYasha. He winced and began to back up as she stomped towards him.

"No one breaks up with me," Kikyo hissed. "I am the most desired girl in the school. What will people think if they heard that you dumped me?" InuYasha sighed.

"Then tell them that you dumped me." He turned to go out the door. Now that he had Kagome, he couldn't remember why in the world he would ever have dated Kikyo.

"Wait! InuYasha!" InuYasha turned around, to find Kikyo crying.

"Aw, Kikyo. Don't cry, please?" Kikyo sobbed and threw herself into his arms.

"Please don't leave me InuYasha. Don't you remember all the time we spent together?" InuYasha was growing uneasy.

"Kikyo, I have to go."

"InuYasha! How can you forget so easily? Don't you remember…this?" Kikyo suddenly brought her head up and latched her mouth onto InuYasha's. InuYasha stood frozen for a second. Perhaps he really didn't want to hurt Kikyo's feelings, or perhaps because of the familiarity of the harsh kiss, InuYasha didn't know what to do. Then, suddenly, as he saw a flash of ebony hair leave the doorway, he did.

_Kagome!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And That's all for today folks! Tune in next time for a new episode o-

InuYasha: Hey! Wait, you can't end it like that!

Gwenwhyvar: What the crap? Where did you come from? You haven't been back since chapter 3!

InuYasha: Oh? Did you think I'd let you off that easily for hitting me with a duck AND a teacup?

Gwenwhyvar: Well, you know, I didn't really mean-

Kagome: Hey guys!

Gwenwhyvar: What? Where do you all keep popping up from?

(Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru and Rin poof into existence)

Miroku: All right! Party!

Gwenwhyvar: No! It is not a party! Now go away!

InuYasha: You see Gwenwhyvar, it's payback time.

Gwenwhyvar: Wait! Sesshoumaru and Rin, what did I ever do to you? In fact, I actually helped you get together in this story.

Sesshoumaru: Hmm…didn't think about that.

(Rin and Sesshoumaru disappear)

Gwenwhyvar: And same to Miroku and Sango. Miroku! I let you grope Sango, and Sango, I let you hit Miroku.

Miroku: That's true…

Sango: The girl does have a point.

(They both poof away in a cloud of smoke)

Gwenwhyvar: And Kagome. Sweet, kind Kagome. Do you really want to hurt me? Pleeeeeease will you disappear? (gives her a pair of puppy eyes)

Kagome: Sorry Inu, I just can't say no to that face!

(Disappears)

Gwenwhyvar: (cackles evilly) Hah! Now what are you going to do InuYasha? All you're little friends are gone.

InuYasha: You realize, Gwenwhyvar, that I never needed those guys in the first place.

Gwenwhyvar: I see you're point. Alrighty then, I think that's my cue to leave. I'm dreadfully sorry InuYasha but we'll have to continue this another time.

InuYasha: Oh yeah? And how are you going to get away this time? I'm used to your little tricks.

Gwenwhyvar: I see you have not noticed my HIDDEN HOT AIR BALLOON! (Pulls hot air balloon out.) (A/N…where do I keep these things?)

Gwenwhyvar: Goodbye everybody! Until next time! Ciao! Alf Wiedersehen! Adios! Aloha! Adieu! Wait a second…How do I get down from this thing…


	15. Why Me?

Well, I finally figured out how to get down from that hot air balloon, using some old rags, lots of bubble gum, and a couple of monkeys. Yesterday I was cruising Fanfic, and found this story that I absolutely hated! The plot was terrible, the writing was choppy, and the grammar was horrible! Then I went to look at the reviews, and she had 40 PAGES of reviews. 40 PAGES! I just don't understand how that works! How can so many people love a story like that? It drives me crazy! Ah well, you are probably wondering why I am rambling on about stories and reviews when I should be writing my own story, so here I go. This is THE FINAL CHAPTER! We're at the end now, so go ahead and read!

Disclaimer: Let's see, I could either own InuYasha, become fabulously rich and famous, or sit at my computer writing fanfic. If I actually had a choice, which option do you _think_ I would pick?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Fifteen: Why Me?

InuYasha shoved Kikyo off him in one swift motion. She fell to the floor with a loud yowl but immediately became silent when she saw InuYasha's face. He had never looked so like Sesshoumaru in his entire life. InuYasha glared coldly down at Kikyo.

"Don't ever, EVER come near me again, so long as I live. Do you understand Kikyo?" Kikyo tried to answer, but her voice only came out as a squeak. InuYasha glowered down at her and took one step forward. "I said, _do you understand_?"

"Yes! Yes, I understand. I'm sorry!" Kikyo became frightened, as the rage in InuYasha's eyes seem to blaze even higher, but then he looked towards the door and it died down.

"Just make sure I never see you again," he growled, and ran out the door after Kagome.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha found Kagome walking out towards the parking lot. He ran his hands nervously through his hair and called out, "Kagome!" Kagome merely kept walking, as if she hadn't heard a thing. InuYasha growled and ran up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her quickly around, preparing himself for the worst.

"Look Kagome, I…" InuYasha blinked when he saw Kagome's face. She wasn't crying, or having a breakdown. Instead she looked…well, void of emotion. Kagome paused for a second, shook InuYasha's hands off her shoulders, and kept walking towards the parking lot.

"Hey! Kagome wait. What you saw back there…it wasn't my fault. Please, you have to believe me." InuYasha kept pace with Kagome, but here face was still that eerie calm. Finally, Kagome spoke.

"Oh, is that right InuYasha?" Kagome's voice came out as flat and emotionless as her face. "I don't think I _have_ to believe you. In fact, I don't believe you at all. I _saw_ you, InuYasha, and you weren't pulling away!" InuYasha cringed. It was true, although it hadn't been his fault.

"Kagome…I don't have a good excuse. What I did was horrible. But I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Then Kagome turned on him, and for the first time her face showed emotion, and it was anger.

"You think that saying sorry will make it all better, InuYasha?!? You think you can apologize, and we can all just move on? Well, I'm sorry too…" Kagome spun on her heel and began walking again, "but it doesn't work that way."

InuYasha wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Kagome, please don't go. I…I love you."

Kagome stopped mid-step, and something shifted deep inside her eyes, just for a second, but then it was gone. "So did my father…" whispered Kagome, "and look where he is." Then tears began to trickle down her cheeks, and Kagome broke into a run.

Kagome… 

InuYasha ran after Kagome, and grabbed her from behind. She struggled against him, but he turned her around and crushed her to his chest.

"Kagome, don't run from me," InuYasha paused. "The last time that you ran from me, you almost died. Please, don't run from me again." Kagome began to struggle less, and InuYasha ran a hand through her hair. "You have to know that I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, and I'm never going to leave you, whether you like it or not." InuYasha slowly released Kagome from his grip, and she stood there as if in a daze, her face revealing nothing. At any second, InuYasha was afraid she might bolt, and knew that if she did, she might not come back to him. He slowly took another step back, and stumbled. His foot had caught on something, and he quickly lost his balance. The world seemed to go in slow motion as he slowly fell over backwards, his arms pin wheeling for balance. He heard a dull thud, and an explosion of pain ripped through his head as the world slipped into darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha slowly drifted to consciousness. He felt warmth all over his body, and he sighed in content, wrapping his arms more firmly around whatever he was holding.

Suddenly, the "whatever" that he was holding giggled. InuYasha's eyes flew open, and the bright light of the room momentarily blinded him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he was holding Kagome, who was looking right back at him with a smile on her face.

InuYasha's face lit up with a grin, and he snuggled closer to her. "Hmm…we have to stop meeting like this, eh?" Kagome giggled again, and pulled on a lock of his hair.

"I don't know…I kind of like it." InuYasha blinked at Kagome, who just smiled and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He laughed and said, "Well then, I suppose I can put up with it if you can." At that moment the door burst open, and InuYasha realized for the first time that he was in Kagome's room…and what the situation must look like.

Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru stood in the open doorway, grinning impishly.

"See?" Sango said with a triumphant look on her face, "I told you that if we left them alone for a little while, he would wake up." Kagome jumped out of her bed, leaving InuYasha pouting. InuYasha sat up and winced when a lance of pain shot through his head.

"Ouch! What happened?" Kagome grinned and explained to InuYasha.

"You tripped over a bench while we were…er…talking." Sango snickered, but InuYasha shot her a glare, and she quickly slinked away, followed by Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Kagome continued. "You got knocked unconscious. Sango and Miroku called Sesshoumaru, and he came and picked you up, and we all took you back here."

"Oh, I'll have to thank them later. How long was I out?" InuYasha said, trying to sway the conversation away from his accident. He was embarrassed that he had managed to trip over something at one of the most important moments of his life. It seemed to have turned out okay, though. Perhaps he might want to try that more often…

"Only for about an hour," Kagome said, "Although I was still worried." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kagome," InuYasha paused and waggled his eyebrows at her. "How can I make it up to you?" Kagome laughed and swatted his shoulder.

"You pervert! You're almost as bad as Miroku!" Kagome's smiled faded for a second, and she turned her face towards InuYasha, "but I do want to apologize to you. Before I took you home, Kikyo came up to me and told me what had happened, and I'm sorry for not believing you."

InuYasha was surprised. He couldn't believe that Kikyo had told Kagome what had happened. Maybe she wasn't all bad. "Kagome, you don't have to apologize for anything. I love you, remember?" Kagome smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from InuYasha's face.

"Yeah…I remember. InuYasha, I just have one question. Why me?"

InuYasha looked surprised, thought about it for a second, then spoke. "Because you take my breath away every time you come in a room. Because you're even more beautiful inside than out. Because your smile is the highlight of my day. Because I'm insanely jealous whenever I see another guy even _look_ at you. And just because I love you, Kagome. I can't explain it, but I do, and I will keep on loving you no matter what."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And that's the end to "Why Me?" everybody! Thank you so much for reading this story, and I love all you guys! Hope you like the ending, and hope it wasn't _too_ cliché! If you would like to, I have just started a new story called "Roommates" and I would love to have all of you review that one as well. Bye!


End file.
